Forbidden Skies
by MysticChaos
Summary: Sequal to De Ja Vu (you should read De Ja Vu first). It's about...AH forget it. It's basically good. Trust me. It's good. And if you don't like it, then Flame me. I'll just the use the Flame to heat up my stove. Lotsa comedy! R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The Slip

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: I'll repeat this only once. I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho! *^_^*

MysticChaos: Well, I'm back~!!!

*people in the background scream in terror, "NNNNNNOOOOOOO~!!!! NOT THE EVIL STORY!*

MC: Ahem…yeah. Anyway, I'm continuing the De Ja Vu story since you allll like it so much and Kurama515 has another Xanga! Kenshin515! Yes, she is still obsessed with Kurama and now she is obsessed with Kenshin too…. Another victim is added to the list. *checks off a name in a 10 foot list*

MC: *sets the list down* Soooo…uh….um…where was I? 

*a random brick falls from the sky and hit MysticChaos on the head*

MC: AAHHHHH~!!! THE SKY IS FALLING~!!! *runs around pointlessly* Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Well, I'm talking way too much and you know the drill! ON WITH THE STORY~!!!

*then starts running around again, yelling that the sky is falling*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 1-The Slip (MC: Wow…I'm actually writing a title for this chapter…)

In the thin frosty air, and with the snow capped branches, below was a girl skating gracefully on the ice covered pond.

She had crimson lips the shade of a blood red rose, the hair of a raven's, yet it shone like silver, and eyes that sparkle like diamonds. Around her neck was a thin gold chain with only two pendants on it. On it was a obsidian colored tear gem, while the other was a crystal petal. 

"Come on!" Aure yelled as she skid to a stop on the glittering pond. Zelia shook her head furiously making her red, shoulder-length hair wave gracefully around. She had brilliant gold eyes that burned like the sun and shone like the stars. Then Mariah snickered and yelled, "Zelia can't skate Aure!" She had brown hair that was somewhat the color of gold, pale pink lips, and had emerald eyes that glittered the reflection of the snowy landscape. Aure stopped skating suddenly and almost fell over with surprise. "What?!" Aure exclaimed. "Zelia can fight, but not skate!" Mariah laughed, but stopped abruptly when Zelia thwacked her on the head. Aure smiled and continued to twirl on the ice. 

Zelia warily looked at Aure twirl around. Mariah patted her on the back and said assuringly, "Relax Zelia. She won't fall and break her neck." Zelia sighed and tiredly said, "No. It's not that. It's just that Aure changed so much since that 'incident.' I mean look at her! She never takes off that necklace!" Mariah looked at Aure too. "Who would expect her to? Look at it. It's really pretty and Aure told us that it came from two important friends." "Yeah. I know…" grumbled Zelia, "But I wish she would tell who it is!" "I doubt that will ever happen." Mariah chuckled as she checked her watch. 

Then they both heard a scream. Looking up in alarm, Mariah and Zelia saw that Aure fell into the weak part of the ice and was trying to get to the surface. "Aure! Hang on! We're coming!" Zelia yelled as she ran across the ice, but as soon as she stepped on it, she slipped painfully on her back. Mariah hastily pulled up Zelia and pushed her toward Aure with urgency. 

"Help!" gurgled Aure as she was sinking deeper into the freezing water. Then her head went under the water and as soon as the cold water hit her head, she was almost knocked unconscious. After seconds, that seemed like hours, she was quickly, but partially, taken out of the water by Zelia and Mariah. Struggling, Zelia and Mariah tried not to trip. "Why is she so heavy?!" growled Zelia as she pulled Aure. "It's because of the water! Aure's jacket and other clothing is soaking up the water!" Mariah yelled with panic. 

Slowly, Aure, Mariah, and Zelia were slipping into the hole. Suddenly, with misfortune, a mysterious, strong wind pushed Zelia and Mariah forward, causing them to slip and fall. The three girls were now sinking into the dark blue depths of the pond slowly, slowly, drowning…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

MC: Whew! There's my first chappie! 

Kura: Hi ya!

MC: Oh, and Kura is back too!

Kura: Yeah! And I still got my supreme weapon, The Flaming Mallet of Doom~!!!

MC: Ok…

Kura: What about you?

MC: You don't want to know. *waves off Kura*

Kura: Why not?!

MC: *turns around and looks scary* 'Cause, it's the most evil, the most powerful, dangerous weapon IN THE UNIVERSE~!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! *choke*

Kura: 0_o ;;;;

Kura: *shakes her head* And that is….?

MC: This! *takes out a rubber ducky*

Kura: ….That's your most evil, the most powerful, dangerous weapon in the universe? -_-;;;;

MC: Yup~!!! *^_^* It's called the RUBBER DUCKY OF DOOM~!!!

*a 'amazing thing,' song come out and the rubber ducky looks sparkly*

Kura: Ok….you like calling your weapons after doom, right?

MC: -_- Why, you want me to call it the Rubber Ducky of the Boogers?

Kura: No.

MC: Then keep silent! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

Kura: …

MC: Do you want to see my other weapons? *looks creepy*

Kura: No.

MC: I'll show you! 

Kura: I just said no…

MC: Here's my Bazooka of Chaos~!!!

Kura: Wow, that's a first. -_-;;;

MC: And-

*BOOM* 

MC: -There it goes~!!!!

Kura: Ok…. Why is your ammunition purple eggs?

MC: Mwahahahahaha…..keep looking…my sinister plan is almost complete….only is a victim would come….

Kura: 0_o;;;

*Hiei comes along and sees the egg. He looks at it.*

MC: HIDE~!!! *drags Kura behind a cactus that wasn't there before*

Kura: Now, why are we hiding behind a cactus when we are in a forest surrounded area?

MC: I don't know! *^_^*

Kura: You're hopeless….

MC: Hey! My plan is in action!

*both look at Hiei*

Hiei: What the hell is this? *pokes it with his katana* Maybe I should make an omelet out of it.

*Suddenly the egg cracks and a purple dinosaur appears (sound familiar?)*

Dinosaur: I love you, you love me. We are happy family--

Hiei: AAAAAHHHHHH~!!!! THE HORRER~!!! MUST RESIST~!!!! I hate you, you hate me. We are hatey family! With a kick and punch, Barney's on the floor, NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAUR! 

*the purple dinosaur continues singing the 'I Love You' song*

Hiei: Cannot resist~!!! *faints* @_@

MC: *jumps out* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! 

I AM EVIL~!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *choke* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *wheeze* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--- *gets whacked on the head by Kura* @_@

Kura: Finally she shuts up… Well, review, review, and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen

****

Authoress's note: Well, I was asked a question on a review by, Bakufun-13. Well, to be honest I messed up on the pairing thinghy at the De Ja Vu story. It was actually intended to be a Kurama/Aure fic, but I guess it ended up to be a Hiei/Aure fic. Fortunately, I noticed this, so on Forbidden Skies, I'm trying to do a Kurama/Aure/OC fic. Hiei is just a good friend in this one…I can never seem to make a love triangle fic…-_-;;; And oh, thank lots for the reviewers! Bakufun-13 (of course), and God's Praise.

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm repeating this~!!! If you ask again, I'll sue YOU! I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho!

MysticChaos: Grrrr…you lawyers….you never get the idea…

Kura: *^_^* MysticChaos is in a bad mood because she got writer's block and was blocked from writing a story for awhile! 

MC: DARN THOSE FREAKIN LAWYERS~!!!! *starts to beat up random people*

Kura: 0_o;;; Uh…well…on with the story~!!! *runs away*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2- Frozen

Aure gasped for air as she weakly crawled out of the hole. She was soon followed by Zelia and Mariah as they were choking and spitting out water. Zelia collapsed on the ground and breathe in deeply. "That…was…close…" she choked. Mariah nodded and tried to stand up. Falling, she somehow caught herself and tried to stay up again. Her legs were extremely sore and she was so cold, she couldn't feel her own skin. Turing her head sideways, she noticed that Aure and Zelia were looking at her in disbelief. Curious, she looked at her left hand and her eyes widened. In her hand was a glowing spirit sword, spiked into the ground. "Oh, nooo~!!!" Aure sobbed as her hand grabbed a leaf and the cold wind flowing through her hair. 

Somewhere else, there was a drowsy sound of a flute. A demon, by the name of Leiko, was holding the flute itself which was the color of jade, but as strong as a diamond. Leiko had light blue hair with eyes that was always glazed with anger and hatred. She wore a dark red uni-dress (MC: Sorry, I don't know what a one piece dress is called.) with the same blue color of her hair as sleeves that were loose straps on her arms. Her skin was pale, almost white.

The demon's victims were now stumbling and was walking sleepily across the ground. A familiar red-haired young man, that had green eyes, fell onto his knees and slowly dropped his rose whip. Another person, a greasy haired boy, by the name of Yusuke, stumbled and nearly fell back. The others were the same. They felt tired and sleepy. Another demon jumped out of the trees and waved a black fan that reflected like metal. With each wave, fire balls erupted from it and shot each of the YYH team. 

Landing lightly on the white snow, he frowned and his normally bright opal-blue eyes, dimmed with disgust. 

This demon's name was Kyoshi, a traditional demon (MC: Uses the world customs as weapons…don't ask me how that can be, okay?), that had, obviously, opal-blue eyes, white silvery hair, wore a white hakama, and just like Leiko, had a white, flawless skin. 

Jumping onto the branch that was above Leiko, he said in a cold voice, "That was your final warning Urameshi team. Next time, I won't be so considerate." Then he disappeared with the demon girl soon following him. 

"Damn! We were so close!" yelled Yusuke as he sat up with enormous pain stinging his back. "You humans always get in the way…" Hiei hissed. Kuwabara turned around and shouted angrily, "Say that in front of my face, Shrimp!" "Hn." Hiei simply said, as he walked away. Kurama sighed, and warily looked into the sky…

"AH-CHOO~!!!" sneezed Zelia as she cuddled into her blanket. The fire was merrily burning inside the fireplace, but this did not cheer the girls up of their drastic situation. Fortunately, after the girls got out of the freezing pond, Mariah found a rather large tree house and decided to stay in it at least for a little while with the girls.

Aure whimpered. "How'd we get back?!" Mariah glared at the fire and said grimly, "The pond must've been a portal…"

"Then aren't we able to go back to the real world the same way then?" Zelia asked hopefully.

"No. You wanna try freezing to death again in there?" Mariah snapped.

"Well, sorryyy, but I wasn't the on who got us into this mess!" Zelia growled.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you taking about?! You were the one that tripped!"

"Yeah…AFTER you did!"

"Why you…."

"Please! Stop fighting!" Aure cried. 

The two quarreling girls stopped as they guiltily saw Aure cry. "Sorry…We…I guess, was getting so worked up about this falling-into-the-Yu-Yu Hakusho-world-thing, that we started to fight." said Mariah. Zelia nodded slowly and sighed in grief, "I thought that was the last time we were going to the YYH world, but boy, we were wrong. Here we are…in this stupid, dusty, hut, I the YYH world. How fortunate." Then there was silence. Finally, Aure slowly sat up and her hair levitated a bit. Opening her eyes suddenly, it glowed white, and in the blink of an eye, the whole place was soon spotlessly clean. "Whoa!" Mariah yelled. Smiling, Aure said sweetly, "It's not dusty anymore!" 

Then Zelia stood up. "Well…I know this might sound strange, but I got a feeling that we'll be staying here for awhile, so let's make do with what we have and forget about…er…our disappearance." Then the three girls were suddenly filled with hope and nodded together with new confidence. 

Kyoshi stopped jumping on the branches and looked in the distance in suspicion. Leiko stopped jumping too, and asked in a steely voice, "What is it? And don't stand there too long. I don't want the cold to turn my hair into icicle sticks." "Nothing." Kyoshi plainly said as he continued on his way. Leiko glared at him and growled, "What was the point of stopping if it was noting?! Moron."

"Cool~!!!" Mariah exclaimed as she looked at every cabinet. "What's cool?" Zelia asked as she too looked into the cabinets. "Cool!" Zelia then repeated. 

"Every cabinet is filled with food, utensils, everything that we need!" Mariah squealed.

"I know! There's even a stove!" Zelia smiled.

"Okay! I'm finished putting up the protection spell!" Aure interrupted as she stepped into the doorway, quickly closing the door. 

Zelia and Mariah looked at each other. "Protection spell?" Mariah wondered. Aure nodded as she wiped off some of the snow on her jacket. "Yes. Who knows what demons could be in this forest." Zelia's face brightened and smiled, "Oh~!!! Good thinking Aure!" Aure smiled back and nodded a thanks. 

"Hey…look at this." Mariah pointed out. The two girls came where Zelia was and saw a wooden staff. Next to it was a worn out brown book that was the size of a pamphlet. Zelia picked the staff up and looked at it with a critical eye. "It's about…whoa…800, 000 years old!" gasped Zelia in skepticism. "And the book has an language that I can't decipher!" Mariah shouted in surprise. Aure and Zelia twirled their heads at her and yelled, "WHAT?!" "That can't be right!" Aure panicked, "You can now translate every language in the world, including ancient ones, but not this?!" Mariah narrowed her eyes at her and said coolly, "No one is perfect." "Yes, but--" Aure started, but Zelia stopped her and instead said, "Well, you better get started then, Mariah." She nodded, sat on the floor and started to translate the words. Aure sighed tiredly and whispered, "How I wish we were back at home drinking hot cocoa as we intended to…" Then she looked longing out the window into the winter wonderland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Ah…now I feel better! *has unconscious people all around her*

Kura: Uh…heh…yeah… *^_^;;;*

MC: So…I have noting much to say except--

*Suddenly, Leiko flies across the sky*

MC and Kura: 0_0 Ok…

*Kyoshi appears and looks angry*

Kyoshi: Leiko tried to seduce me!

MC: *covers Kura's ears* I have, ahem, a KID here! 

Kyoshi: So what?!

MC: -_- So you should try to use another less…obvious word.

Kyoshi: Yeah, but--

MC: Look. My villain that I made is Leiko and you. Leiko likes you. DUH!

Kyoshi: Yes, but pick someone else~!!!!

MC: No.

Kyoshi: Yes.

MC: No.

Kyoshi: Yes.

MC: No.

Kyoshi: Yes.

Kura: Ahh, SHUT UP ALREADY! *hits them both on the head*

Kyoshi and MC: @_@

Kura: Well, MysticChaos is unconscious, AGAIN, and I have to say her lines. *ahem* REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

****

Author's note: I do not know in what is wrong with my fic….there's these Korean letter thinghys…..Anyway, For the questions….Well, for the question of FlyToTheSky, I had them get over the situation, because I couldn't let them mourn about their problem for the whole story right? And oh, I had soooo much reviews that I can't write them all! But thanks sooooo much ~!!!! I'm so happy! You love me! You all really love me~!!!! *sob, sob*

****

Forbbiden Skies

Disclaimer: I'm warning you….I DON'T OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO~!!! *stops off to somewhere*

MysticChaos: Ok… Let's stay away from the disclaimer for now…

Kura: Agreed. 0_0 ;;;

MC: Well…um…what should we do?

Kura: -_-;;; You're the author. You're suppose to already know…

MC: Really?

Kura: …duh.

MC: Ok then! ^_~ *holds up a really big water gun*

Kura: 0_0 Why did I even ask?!

MC: Let's start World War 3! 

Kura: …. 0_o;;;

MC: Hey! I see a target! 

*a squirrel jumps out of a tree*

Kura: Go away Squirrel, while you still can!

MC: *shoots her water gun at the squirrel and gets washed away into space*

Kura: Oh, boy….

MC: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!! WORLD DOMINATION! *runs off to somewhere to kill more squirrels*

*Silence*

MC: *after a few seconds, MysticChaos comes back* Oh, yeah! One more thing! ON WITH THE STORY! *runs off again*

Kura: Wow…she still hasn't forgotten to say that… I'm…going to get a smoothie now… *runs away*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3-The Prophecy

Zelia dodged a flying plate as it crashed into the wall. "What is your freakin problem?!" yelled Mariah as she threw another plate at her face. Once again, she missed. Zelia jumped out the window swiftly, and when she landed on the snow. Shouting back, Zelia said, "Well, it's not my problem that I broke the plates! Look at you! You're not helping at all!" In response, another plate whizzed at her face. This time it hit her right on the face. "Itaaaaa~!!!" Aure exclaimed in an Asian accent as she held Mariah's arm, "No, no, no, no, no~!!! Let Zelia alone! It was just an accident!" Mariah just left a roar of hatred and stomped off to her room. Aure sighed, and threw down Zelia's winter clothes. "You better take a walk. I think Mariah needs to cool down. I'll talk to her, okay? And you better cool down too…" Zelia cursed under her breath and just casually walked off to somewhere. Aure just shook her head in exhaustion and set off to Mariah's room to see in what she can do.

"Jesus, it's not my problem that Mariah has such a bad temper…" mumbled Zelia as she watched her feet crunch into the snow. Looking up, she saw smoke come out of the trees. Cautious, yet curious, she followed the smoke. Besides, she wanted to put her mind into something else.

Zelia peeked behind the bushes and immediately her eyes widened. There in front of her was the Yu-Yu Hakusho cast! Coming closer to see in what there were doing, she dimly heard Yusuke say, "Why is Kyoshi and Leiko attacking us…and why are they hiding here?" Kurama lifted his head and said in a calm voice, "Didn't you see those two items they were carrying? One was the Iron Fan, and the other was the Jade Flute. The are both from the sacred Prophecy." "Prophecy…?" Kuwabara drifted. Kurama gave him a steady glance and continued, "There are four sacred weapons in the Prophecy. The Diamondwood Staff, the Spell Book of Ra, and the two other weapons the those demons have. When they are collected and combined, they are able to grant one wish. Each weapon, though, has enough power to plunge the world into darkness or save the earth into salvation." "I doubt they understood a word of it Kurama." Hiei hissed in the shadows. Kuwabara stood up defensively and yelled, "I do! I just don't know what salvation means…" Everyone had sweat drops on their heads. "Let's ignore the genius over there and we'd better get started in finding the thingys." Kurama nodded and everyone tried to stand up, but sat back down moaning in pain. The fire balls from the fan still hurt their backs. "Maybe, we should do it tomorrow." Yusuke sighed in defeat. Then in one of the tents, a blue haired girl came out of it and said cheerfully, "Well, I have the medication of pain relieve!" Everyone moaned even harder. "What? What did I miss?" Boton asked.

Kyoshi narrowed his eyes at the hiding girl. He followed her ever since she walked out of the house. He couldn't attack her then because of a strange aura that surrounded the house, but now he can. "What are you doing?" said a familiar steely voice said behind his back. Kyoshi growled. "How many time have I told you Leiko. Don't follow me." The voice gave a deep sigh. "You know how lonely I am at the Underworld. There's no one to sit next to me and tell me how beautiful I am." Kyoshi's eyes sharpened into a fierce neon blue. Turning around, he glared at the shadow and hissed, "I am not your pitiful servant, you wench!" The shadow flinched at the sound of his voice, but quickly gained back its composure. "Fine. Be that way! God, can't a girl get any fun these days?" Then the shadow disappeared. Looking back at the hiding girl, he found that she was gone. "That stupid girl…she made me lose sight of her!" 

Zelia ran toward the house as quickly as she could, but for some reason, the trees looked exactly the same, and soon, she was lost. "Damn it!" cursed Zelia. She wanted to tell the girls in what she heard, but now she was delayed for an hour or two. Climbing up a tree, she looked high above and looked around. She soon spotted their tree house and, in high hopes, started to climb from one tree to another to their house. Unfortunately, her hopes were quickly stepped on.

Mariah angrily punched her pillow and threw it across the room. At the same time, Aure opened the door and dodged it swiftly, while carrying hot cocoa. Balancing on her foot, she tipped over one foot and tipped over the other. Quite comical really. "I see you've been having target practice!" Aure joked as she sat by Mariah. "Sorry." Mariah grumbled. "

"Here, have some hot cocoa."

"No thanks."

"It's cooling down, and it won't taste good if it does."

"No."

"Mariah."

"Fine!"

Mariah took the cup from the tray and sipped it. Then set it down on the mini table. 

"Happy?!"

"Never better!"

"Good for you."

"Well, today's been an unexpected day!"

"…"

"I wonder what's taking Zelia so long…"

"Like I care."

"I hope she's all right…"

"…"

"Do you think so?"

"…I…I don't know."

"Oh my…."

"I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"You think?"

"…"

"Oh…."

"If you're so worried, then look for her yourself!"

"I should…but…"

"What?!"

"I'm sure you're worried for her too."

"…"

"After all. This is the time we need each other the most."

Then Aure got up and headed for the door. "Aure?" Mariah said. "Yes?" Aure responded. Mariah got up too and put on her jacket. "Let's look for her…together." Aure smiled and left the room with her dear, loyal friend.

Zelia stumbled on the snow and fell with a crash. Sputtering, she got up weakly and her green eyes surveyed the land. Her face, unlike before, was bruised and cut from extreme bashings. Her lip was also swollen and bleeding. She yelled out in a shaky voice, "I know you're there! Come out you coward!" Kyoshi suddenly formed in front of her and his opal blue eyes glinted evilly. "Ahh…rumor has said that you had died centuries ago, but you still live…" "What the hell are you talking about?!" Zelia shouted as she attempted to run away, but something grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the cold ground. On the side of her eyes, she saw a girl with light blue hair and red eyes. "Hmph. So the Warrior of the Light is alive…" she said. "Let go of me you moron!" screamed Zelia. Kyoshi then took out a black metal fan and started to wave it at Zelia. Fireballs shot out of it and hit her on the back. Screaming in pain, she flinched violently and cursed very, very loudly. "Let her go Leiko." Kyoshi then commanded. "What?!" Leiko shouted. Kyoshi glared at her and said evenly, "We have caused enough fear and pain in her." "Fine!" Leiko said stubbornly as she let go of Zelia. She got up slowly and spat into the ground. Wiping off the blood with her sleeve, she grinned hatefully, and whispered, "Fear? Pah! It's not fear you moron. It's anger!" Then she swiped her foot on Leiko's legs, making her trip. Immediately she started to beat up Leiko with continuous hits. Abruptly, another fireball came along, but Zelia was ready for it. She stealthy jumped back and put up a fighting stance. "Better run fool…" Leiko growled. "I rather stay then run and lead you to my friends!" Kyoshi raised and eyebrow and asked, "There are more of you?" 'Aww, shit! Why'd I go telling them that?!' Zelia thought. "We'd better get rid of the trash then!" Leiko smiled. She was going to enjoy this…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Whew! I wrote a lot!

Kura: Yeah… why did you? 

MC: 'Cause, SOMEBODY made me quit the computer. 

Kura: Your mom?

MC: Duh.

Kura: Well…uh…aren't you going to start World War 3?

MC: Nah. I splashed a lot of the squirrels already into space. Perhaps another time.

Kura: 0_0

MC: Well, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! 

*Meanwhile in Space*

Astronaut: Houston, we have…

Communicator: A problem?

Astronaut: No…we have…flying squirrels.

Communicator: HUH?!

*Astronaut looks out the window again and sees millions of floating squirrels orbiting the earth with the moon. Nice, eh? You don't see that everyday!*


	4. Chapter 4: Found

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: That's it! I'm suing!!!

MysticChaos: Ok…The disclaimer is freaking me out…

Kura: Cool. Your stupid act made it all over the news. *watching the news*

MC: Who watches the news anyway and, what's on T.V? 

Kura: Flying squirrels orbiting the earth in space.

MC: 0_0 I wonder who was stupid enough to do that?!

Kura: *sarcastic* Hmm…let see! Who has a water gun that has the power of the atom bomb, who has the stupidity to do that, and who is crazy enough to do so for her READERS?

MC: I know, I know! *waves her hand in the air like a little kid*

Kura: -_- Yeah?

MC: You! ^_^ 

Kura: ….

MC: I'm right, right? ^__^

Kura: …. 

MC: ^___^ Huh?!

Kura: YOU STINKING MORON~!!!! IT WAS YOU THAT DID THAT STUPID THING~!!! IT WAS YOU THAT CORRUPTED SPACE~!!! IT WAS YOU THAT DESTROYED THE BALANCE OF NATURE~!!! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, THICK-HEADED, FOUL-MINDED--*yells on and on*

MC: Er…Well, on with the story! *watches Kura turn red*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 4- Found

"Zelia! Zeliaaaaa!" called Aure and Mariah. Aure shivered slightly. "Where is she?" she whispered. Then Mariah said warily, "It's getting late…where is that blasted girl?!"

"Omph!" Zelia said as she crashed into the snow for the millionth time. She was very tired, and very weak. She couldn't keep this up very long. Leiko sneered at Zelia with disgust. "The Warrior of Light is weak. Why were people afraid of her?!" Kyoshi made Zelia look up by pulling her hair and said quietly, "She is just a reincarnation. It's not the real Warrior." Zelia hit his hand away and spit at his white face. Kyoshi punched her and wiped off the spit with his sleeve. "Well, let's kill her before she gets any stronger." growled Leiko. In response, Kyoshi opened his fan. Zelia closed her eyes tightly and waited for the end…but it never came!

Zelia heard someone call out her name, heard some yells, and someone crashing into another person. She opened her eyes out of curiosity and saw two things. One was that Mariah was choking Leiko. The other was Aure, who jumped on Kyoshi. Out of shock, Zelia just lay there watching her friends fight. 

"Leave your filthy hands off me!" Leiko choked. Mariah's eyes darkened and she gritted under her teeth, "Why won't you leave our friend alone?!" As for Aure she was trying to keep Kyoshi down. "Please! Stay still!" she begged, but Kyoshi shifted his weight and now it was the other way around. Kyoshi was on top of her and Aure was on the bottom. Without noticing, Kyoshi stared into her eyes and kept it there the whole time. 

Aure was trying to get her wrists free, but the demon's grip was like cold steel. Having no choice, she bowed her head at him and said apologetically, "I'm very sorry I had to do this!" Then Kyoshi felt her feet on his stomach and was pushed off, flipping in the air, before he grabbed her precious necklace and broke it off. Suddenly a fist came where he was and hit him on the cheek. It was Zelia that hit him. "Stop harassing my friend, you pervert!" she yelled. Aure just blinked in confusion and tilted her head cutely. 

Meanwhile, back at the YYH camp, the group finally healed from their injuries thanks to Yukina, Hiei's secret sister. Kuwabara said boastfully, "Love will always heal all cuts!" (MC: Sorry, I had to put that in. It wouldn't come out of my head…) Then Hiei hissed, "Shut up worm. I'm trying to sleep." "Why won't you just bug off?!" yelled back Kuwabara. They gave each other death glares until Boton loudly said, "Well, we should be sleeping! We have a big day ahead of us--" Then a huge explosion of spirit energy occurred in the forest around them. Everyone got up instinctively and looked at where the spirit energy was from. "It's so familiar…" whispered Kurama as the Yu-Yu Hakusho cast ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?!" yelled Boton, but they were already gone.

Kyoshi growled and bellowed, "We have to retreat! The Three Allies' powers are too great!" Leiko's head nodded, but just as they were about to melt away (MC: Demons have the ability to do that. Got that from Charmed!) a familiar short, black-haired man appeared. Everyone stopped in what they were doing and stared at him. Aure took a sharp gasp. "Hiei?!" 

Then at that moment, the two demons disappeared and Mariah and Aure were left falling into the snow. "Come on! Let's go!" Zelia shouted as she dragged off the two other girls. Aure nodded hesitantly and gave Hiei a sad glance before she teleported them back into their isolated tree house.

Hiei was in shock. Was that really Aure he was looking at? Then the Yu-Yu Hakusho cast burst in. "Hey, Hiei, what happened?" Yusuke asked, slightly shocked that there was nothing in the open field. "Nothing detective." Hiei said coldly as he disappeared. The others were confused…except Kurama. He knew exactly in what had happened. Aure and the others had come.

"Aiyyeeee~!!!!" Aure yelled, panicky. Zelia was watching Aure run around, while Mariah cleaned up her wounds, but even she was curious in why Aure was running around. "What happened to it?! Where is it?!" Aure cried as she looked over her pockets. "What…are you looking for?" asked Mariah. 

"My necklace!" Aure said.

"Necklace…?" said Zelia with sheer wonder.

"The one with the black tear gem and the crystal petal!" she panicked.

"Why is it so important to you?" Mariah said as she resumed to bandaging up Zelia.

"Hiei and Kurama gave it to meeeee~!!!" Aure moaned.

Both of the girls' head perked up and looked wide eyed at Aure. "Oh…oh, boy…" Zelia whispered. For one thing she knew about Aure, DON'T, and whatever you do, DON'T make her lose something precious. Especially if it was given from a friend. Or else, she'll just tip the whole house down. In this case, literally.

Kyoshi tinkered with the necklace that he got from the rainbow haired girl. It was very pretty. It was made out of the finest black diamond, that was made into a tear shape, and the other was a elegantly shaped crystal rose petal that curved ever so slightly. It wasn't hard to imagine that girl wearing this, but that was what made him wonder. When he was near the girl, he smelled a tint of demon blood in her, but was covered up but much human blood. Was she human or demon? Then a arrogant voice rung inside the fire walls (MC: A place in where demons rest or meditate. It's in the Underworld.) and said in a very soothing, but annoying voice, "Is that for me Kyoshi? Or are you planning to surprise me with it?" Kyoshi's blue eyes hardened with anger and replied evenly, "No Leiko. It's the girl's." "Oh." she simply said as she came out of the shadows. This time her hair was tied in an complex bun that was shaped like a fan, and was wearing a long Chinese dress that showed her curves. "Father wants you to attend the throne tonight. He has something to tell." she said softly curling Kyoshi's silver hair in her fingers. Kyoshi impatiently swatted her hand away and said grimly, "I won't be coming." Leiko was shocked a bit, but moved that emotion away. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Your father bores me."

"Well, you're the first person to say that and not be scared!"

"…"

Apparently, Leiko's father was the king of the Underworld and did not like being ignored. She was about to insist again, but saw a familiar faraway look in Kyoshi's eyes that he used to give her. Slightly jealous, she said in a snobbish voice, "You're thinking about the dirty blood aren't you?" Kyoshi twirled his head quickly at Leiko and snapped, "No. I'm not." "Well, don't. Don't think about that, that _Aure_-girl," Leiko said distastefully as if Aure's name was too salty, when actually very sweet, (MC: *talks to a psychologist* No, I'm not a cannibal!)"She's human and you are MINE." Kyoshi bared his teeth at her and said in a even voice, "She's no human. She's a demon. Now leave me alone!" Leiko pouted and left the room, faking her anger. Kyoshi didn't care. He was thinking about Aure again. So polite, so kind, even…even to him and treated him like a real living thing when others did not. He had to see her again. He was now addicted to her lovable nature…like so many others before him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: That hurts Kura…. *sniff, sniff*

Kura: Well, sorryyyy, but it not my fault that I shot all the squirrels into space! *angry*

MC: I hate squirrels ok?! They ate my dad's chestnuts!

Kura: SOOOO?!

MC: And they were a inch tall….

Kura: Arugggghhhh~!!!! You're so mellow~!!!

MC: No I'm not! Oooooooo~!!!! Look! A bee!"

Kura: -_-;;;

MC: Well, everyone review! And I promise to do World War 3 in the next chappie!

Kura: Who says chappie now a days?… -_-

MC: I dooooo~!!!

Random person: Everyone save your pets! Who know what that maniac might do~!!!! *runs off*

MC and Kura: 0_0;;;

Kura: Ok….

MC: Probably I'll attack pidgins next…

Kura: *moves away* Oh o…her mellow-ness is running off…Everyone! Save your parrots! 

MC: Pidgins.

Kura: Whatever!

MC: -_-…


	5. Chapter 5: The YYH Meeting

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: I'll sue you for all the money in the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

Kura and MysticChaos: *moves away from the disclaimer man*

MC: Uh…. Where did that come from now?

Kura: I have no idea…0_0

MC: *turns normal* Well, I think it's not fair that Kyoshi, Aure, Mariah, Zelia, and Leiko got all the limelight. So, I'll devote this chapter to the YYH group!

Kura: Riiiight…

MC: What?! You think I can't do it?

Kura: *whistles*

MC: *crawls into a dark corner* You don't trust me…. *sob, sob*

Kura: Uh….yeah.

MC: *turns on the light bulb by the dark corner, stands up, knocks her head on it* Ow! 

Kura: -_-;;;

MC: Well, because of your arrogant manner, I shall start World War 3 again~!!!

Kura: Oh, god…

MC: *takes out a huge water gun, yes, the same one that shot the squirrels into space* I shall destroy the pidgins! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! 

Kura: 0_0

MC: *also takes out a kilogram of 100% sugar* And you shall be my world destroying partner~!!!! 

Kura: Hell, no!

MC: In that case-- *snaps fingers and a crate box comes out of thin air and traps Kura inside*

Kura: *bangs inside the box* LET ME OUT~~~!!!!

MC: NEVER~!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! *dumps in the sugar inside a medium side hole on the box*

Kura: Hey! *choke* What is this stuff?! *choke*

MC: NOW YOU SHALL BE HYPER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! *runs off*

Kura: Help~~~~!!!! I'm drowning in…in….SUGAR?! Oh brother…everyone, on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 5- The YYH Meeting

Yusuke paced back and forth on the grass as the others were listening to him speak. "Maybe…no….probably…naw…" he mumbled. Kuwabara was getting cross and yelled, "Tell us already!" This made everyone jump and clasp their chests for air. Yusuke whirled around and said annoyingly, "I don't see that you have any better ideas carrot head." Kuwabara glared at him, but said nothing. Then Boton reminded, "We sensed Leiko's and Kyoshi's spirit energy, but…" "But could not identify the other three energys, am I correct?" a soft voice said. Everyone looked at the red haired boy. "Yeah, but what could it be?" Yusuke asked to himself. "It was those three girls. Isn't it obvious?" Hiei said icily as he climbed down from a tree branch. "For your information, no, I don't!" Yusuke growled. "Hn." Hiei simply said. Boton got up on her feet and argued, "I doubt it! Didn't they die?" Kurama and Hiei looked away. "We…we don't exactly know how this happened Boton. We thought they were dead too." Kurama sighed gently. She frowned and Yusuke practically shouted, "You KNEW that they were alive?!" No response. Then Yukina, as she came out of the tent, smiled, "I'm sure Kurama and Hiei had a perfectly good reasons in why they didn't tell you. Probably they were just unsure if what they felt was true." Everyone looked at her and sighed all together, which made it seem like a huge wind flowing by.

"Ah-choo!" sneezed Aure abruptly as she made breakfast. Zelia looked up from her book and smiled mischievously. "Someone's talking about you Aure!" Aure blushed slightly which made Zelia laugh. Then Mariah came into the doorway carrying firewood. Throwing the logs into the fireplace, she wiped her hands on a rag and said tiredly, "Well, that was the last of it." 

"There aren't anymore?" asked Zelia.

"Nope." answered Mariah.

"I'll get some more then." 

Then Aure stopped Zelia and said in a stern voice, "No. You got a cold from yesterday and I will not allow you to get out of the house. Instead, I'll get it." "Alright then." shrugged Zelia as she sat back down. No arguing with that voice!

"Aure! Zelia! Mariahhhhh~!!!" yelled Kuwabara. Yusuke hit him on the head and snapped, "You'll bring the demons in, you nut head!" 

"Then how are we supposed to find them?!" growled Kuwabara.

"At least it's better then randomly calling their names!"

"At least I'm doing something Urameshi!"

They exchanged death glares until Boton yelled in frustration. "Boys! It's no way to look for them you know!" Kurama nodded and said, "Yes. I agree. Also, yelling is not the best way to find them Kuwabara. It's better if we separate in to small groups." Then Yusuke bellowed optimistically, "Why haven't I thought of that?" Hiei rolled his eyes and said immediately, "For one thing, I am not going with you ningens. I rather work alone." "Why I ought a…" started Kuwabara, but Yusuke said quickly, "Boton and I go together while Yukina and Kuwabara become partners. Then Kurama and Hiei will go together." Hiei was about to object that his long hated human was going with his secret sister before Kurama set a hand down on Hiei's shoulder and nodded an agreement. Hiei glared at Kurama and said under his breath, "Stupid kitsune…"

Aure hummed a song while she was collecting logs in her basket. "Around the world we shall come, far and wide, but not to distant. We are able to make friends of all sorts of people, no matter of the race and it's beliefs. Please, I want to become your friend~ I shall cross the seas to guide you to forgiving land. I shall find you no matter where, and I shall be your friend…" Sitting back up, she saw icicles hanging on the branches of trees and cardinals singing in the sunlight. It was a truly beautiful sight. Turing around to the direction of her house, she saw snow fall from the branches a few feet away from her. 

"Um…is anyone there?" she asked warily. Silence. Shrugging, she turned around once more, but now she was sure she saw something move behind her. "Come out! I know you're there!" she shouted once again. Then she suddenly felt something cold around her neck. Scared stiff, she stayed where she was and looked slowly behind her. There, was the same demon that attacked Zelia. Except the demon was Kyoshi. He was very close to her neck…er…back of her head to be more exact. Startled, she moved away and ended up falling into the snow. 

Feeling something slide on her chest, she looked down and saw her lost necklace, once again around her neck. Looking up, she stuttered, "Um…uh… t-thank you!" Kyoshi frowned at her and in a blink of an eye, his body shimmered slightly and disappeared. Aure blinked and rubbed her eyes if it was just a mirage. It wasn't. Now Aure was confused. Why'd he give her necklace and why was he so nice to her when he almost killed Zelia? Then her eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Noooo! That can't be!" she whined as she shook her head. Looking up once again, she saw the one person she least expected to see. Kurama.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: *runs past the crate box* MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!! DEAD PIDGONS EVERYWHERE~!!!!

*sees the box*

MC: Oh! I forgot all about Kura! *opens the box* 

MC: Kura?

*growls and snarls could be heard* 

MC: Kura~? 0_o;;;

Kura: *suddenly pops out of the sugar filled box* I SHALL DESTROY PIDGONS WITH YOU~!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!! 

MC: HURRAH~!!!! LET'S SHOOT DOWN SOME MORE BIRDS! 

Kura: YEAH! AND I'LL SMASH ALL THE BUNNY RABBITS TO BITS! *takes out the Flaming Mallet of Doom*

MC and Kura: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! *runs off and TRIES to hit the birds and rabbits, but miss terribly and end up hitting random buildings and people*


	6. Chapter 6: Rejection

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: Damn you people…I'm not repeating this! I DON'T OWN YU-YU HAKUSHO!

MysticChaos: 0_0 Ok….

Kura: *blink* My head hurts! What happened MysticChaos?

MC: Well, for make a long story short, we destroyed half of our state.

Kura: WHAT?!

MC: I fed you too much sugar in that crate box so you became overly hyper and I guess I was in the heat of battle, so I followed you.

Kura: *starts choking MysticChaos* DAMN YOU AND YOUR DAMN SUGAR!

MC: Ahhh~~~!!!! Onnn wiiiith thhhhe sttttorrry~!!!! @_@

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 6-Rejection

"Kurama!" gasped Aure. They both stood where they were, as if frozen in time. They wind blew around them and the snow glittered like diamonds. Finally, Kurama said with a deep breath, "Hello again Aure." Everything grew silent. Aure steadily got up and said in the same even voice, "Yes. It's nice to see you too Kurama." Then she turned around and walked away coldly, disappearing into the trees. The wind blew again, and the branches drooped, sad and resentful. Kurama sighed once more, but a small smile appeared on his face. She still had the crystal rose petal. 

Aure's walk turned into a trot. Then a run. She ran as if she wanted to run away from her problems. She ran away to get into her warm home, where her friendly friends were…but, the forest did not let her escape so easily. Skidding to a stop, in front of her was Leiko, glaring at her with blood red eyes. Leiko did not attack her, but said with a threathing face, "You stay away from Kyoshi. He is mine only and I will not tolerate anyone becoming even close to him." Aure's face showed no expression, but her eyes turned a fierce yellow. Then she said in a venomous voice, "I have no intention of bothering your relationship with him. To be more exact, I don't want to have any business with your and Yusuke's fight. Just leave us alone." Leiko's eyes flickered and she said with a bit of satisfaction, "Fine with me." Aure nodded and Leiko shimmered out of sight. Then Aure collapsed on the snow, crying silently. She never turned down an offer for someone's help, even if it was a silent one, but she couldn't allow herself to help this time. She didn't want to cause any distractions. It isn't her fight, it isn't her business. She didn't want her real friends to get hurt.

Later that day, after nine o'clock, the YYH team met together again. "Find anything?" Yusuke asked with a yawn. Everyone shook their heads…except for Kurama. His mind was somewhere else, drifting. Yukina walked toward him and said in a kind voice, "Are you alright Kurama?" Kurama seemed to flinch and nodded without looking at her. Boton just shrugged at Yusuke with curiosity in her eyes. Then Yusuke looked over the trees and made a huge yawn. "We should go to sleep now!" Yusuke noted, "Well see ya guys in the morning!" Then Yusuke crept into bed. Soon Kuwabara followed, then Boton, and finally Yukina, but Hiei jumped out of the shadows and narrowed his eyes at Kurama. "You saw her, didn't you?" he said. Kurama shifted his eyes at Hiei and nodded. "She…she was different somehow…It's not like her to walk out when a conversation has started." Hiei looked at the luminous moon and whispered, "She saw that demon girl right after she saw you." For a few seconds alarm flickered on Kurama's face. Hiei ignored this and continued, "She doesn't want to be in contact with us. She is very stubborn about the idea because of her and her friends, she might cause us pain." Kurama's eyes drooped. "Just when I saw her again, it just gets worse." Hiei didn't respond, but in a flash of black, he disappeared. Kurama then walked out of his team's camp and decided to take a walk.

"Er…Aure? You okay?" Zelia asked as she stared at her friends face. Aure woke up from her daze and blinked at them. Mariah glanced at Zelia and said with concern, "You've been pretty quiet ever since you came back. Did something happen?" Aure shook her head and smiled at them. "Nothing important." Aure said quietly. The two others girls looked at each other. 

"We know something happened Aure." said Zelia.

"Yeah, we weren't born yesterday." agreed Mariah.

Aure smiled at them once more. Her eyes were a soft blue. "I met Kurama today." Zelia stiffened and Mariah growled, "Did he do something bad to you?!" Aure shook her head. "No." "Then what?" said Zelia. "I'll tell you some other time." Aure plainly said as she set her dinner plate inside the sink. Then exactly after she set the plate down, a flash of light appeared through the windows and a yell of pain could be heard. The girls looked at each other an immediately went out to the balcony. 

"Let me at him!" Zelia roared as she attempted to climb down, but was held back by Mariah. As for Aure, she climbed down and sat by the victim's side. Looking at the demon's face, she let out a gasp. Now she understood in why Zelia was so angry. It was Kyoshi. "Um…try not to move--" she started, but when Kyoshi tried to sit up, he was once again zapped by a sudden lighting. Moaning in pain, he lay still as Aure set an comforting hand on his burnt back. Then Mariah yelled, "What's wrong?" Aure shouted back, "It's the protection spell! Its job was to zap anyone that has demon blood and to zap them again if they make the slightest movement!" "Yippee then!" snapped Zelia. 

"So am I stuck here forever?" chuckled Kyoshi. Not getting the joke, Aure said, "Probably." There was a sweat drop on Kyoshi's head. "Uh…wait a few seconds, I may be able to lessen the effect, enough for you to get up slowly." she said as she got up, but stopped. Then she looked back at him with a hint of suspicion. "But why did you come?" Kyoshi smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: You are soooo mean! *glares at Kura*

Kura: Hn. 

MC: Grr…Anyway--

*suddenly Kurama appears*

Kurama: Why'd you make Aure avoid me but not Kyoshi?!

MC: 'Cause…it's my story?

Kura: Oh, brother….

*Kyoshi appears too*

Kyoshi: Because SHE likes me better! 

Kurama: WHAT?! Untrue!

Kyoshi: Does too!

Kurama: Does not!

Kyoshi: Does too!

Kurama: Does not!

Kura: *sniff, sniff* Kurama doesn't like me~!!!!

MC: Cool!

Kura: Not cool! *whacks me on the head*

MC: *glare* Cool!

Kura: Not cool!

MC: Cool!

Kura: Not cool!

*Aure passes by*

Kurama and Kyoshi: Aure~!!!! *starry eyes*

Kurama and Kyoshi: *glares at each other*

Kyoshi: She's mine! 

Kurama: No! She's mine!

Kyoshi and Kurama: Grrr…

Aure: Um…uh…. ^_^;;;

Kurama: *turns to Aure* Who do you like more?!

Aure: Wha?!

Kyoshi: *slides his arm around Aure* Me of course!

Aure: *blush*

Kurama: Lay your filthy hands off her!

Kyoshi: Would you like to go take a stroll with me? 

Aure: Um…uh…sure…why…not…

Kurama: Nooooo~!!!!

Aure: Kurama…Calm down… 0_0;;;

Kura: *stops arguing and sees Aure* DIE ENEMY! *takes out her Flaming Mallet of Doom*

Aure: 0_0 Excuse me, but I have to go now! *runs away with Kura chasing her*

Kurama: I'll save you Aure! 

Kyoshi: No, I will! *pushes Kurama away*

Kurama: NO! I will!

Kyoshi: I will!

Kurama: I will!

Kyoshi: I will!

Kurama: No, I will!

Kyoshi: I will!

*continues arguing while Aure is being chased by Kura*

MC: Am I the only normal one here? 0_o;;; *shakes her head* Anyway, review everyone! 

*takes out popcorn and sits down watching everyone like a movie*


	7. Chapter 7: Scarred

****

Author's note: I want to thank all of those who reviewed! Shadow wolf

5000, SugarPup, Kitsune-sama7, and Helen Jiang. I especially thank Shadow wolf 5000 for giving me so many reviews! ^_^;;; And of, course, here is the story!

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

MysticChaos and Kura: *sighs because they hold their breaths* 

MC: Whew… for a second there, I thought the disclaimer man was going to explode!

Kura: *nods*

Disclaimer: *sweat drop*

MC: Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kura: ^_^ Yeah~!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 7- Scarred

"Okay! You can get up now, but remember, the spell will still zap you if you make any quick movements!" warned Aure. Zelia narrowed her eyes at Kyoshi as he slowly got up. "You must have some powerful magic for you to do that!" he complemented. Aure smiled, but Zelia and Mariah pushed her away and both of them punched him in the face. Whirling backwards, he was zapped and lay still on the snow, unconscious. Aure's eyes widened and stared at her two friends. "Why'd you do that?" she asked. Neither answered, but Zelia was keep kicking Kyoshi muttering, "Push his guts out, push his guts out, push his guts out…" Sweat drops soon formed on Mariah's and Aure's heads as they saw Zelia do this. "Ok…" Mariah drifted as she turned around and head back inside the tree house. She did not want to see Zelia do this stupid thing. And if she say's stupid, she means stupid.

Later, Kyoshi somehow woke up and was sitting in the living room (including Mariah and Zelia giving death glares at him). Then Zelia cruelly said, "Just sit there Kyoshi. Aure's going to get the first aid kit." He felt sort of dazed. The punches from the two girls' still knocked out some of his brain cells. He then heard someone coming and turned to see Aure with the first aid kit. 

She smiled and sat next to him. She put her right hand on his face and started feeling for any cuts. Kyoshi was trying hard not to blush, but the feeling of her hand made him feel like he could trust her. Her hand was smooth and was gentle while she was searching. She then stopped and went to grab something out of the first aid kit. Curious, he looked what she was getting out. It was a bottle with a clear liquid inside and a towel. Opening up the cap, she poured some of the liquid into the towel. It smelled horrible to Kyoshi's opinion. As Aure dabbed the towel on his bruised and cut face, a sudden rush of pain came and he ended up on the ceiling. "WHAT IS THAT BLASTED LIQUID?!" Kyoshi snapped. Zelia and Mariah laughed really hard. As for Aure, she just blinked innocently at him and said, "It's medical alcohol." "I don't like it!" he hissed. The two girls laughed even harder. Aure shrugged. "I don't think anyone does." Kyoshi narrowed his eyes at her, but slowly climbed down from the ceiling. 

Leiko tossed around in her bed. Annoyed, she walked out of her room to see if Kyoshi would like to "play" with her. As she took the torch out of its holster, she crept into Kyoshi's room, but…she didn't hear the normal growl that Kyoshi greeted her with. Instead, she dropped her torch and her fists tightened with fury as she saw his empty room. "Damn that girl…" she hissed as she shimmered away.

Kurama wandered around the dark forest as he looked above each tree if he could see a wisp of smoke. No luck what so ever. Then he saw a hint of light. Walking toward there, he heard laughter and a girl whining. Coming closer, he caught one of the sentences. "Oh, bother… Please! Stay still Kyoshi!" the girl's voice said. The other two girls just screamed in laughter. Then a man's body stood up and yelled, "I can very well heal myself! I don't need any ningen's medicine!" Kurama shook his head in confusion. Then he got even closer, but a sudden lighting almost hit him as he dodged away. The laughter faded and the conversation faltered. Suddenly, when he was still in the air, another lightning struck and hit him full force. Falling onto the ground, he saw a glimpse of Aure's face shining in the light before he blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Ok…this is getting boring and sorry if I wrote so little. My brain is being drained of creativity. 

Kura: Yeah, we've noticed.

MC: *whacks Kura on the head* Anyway, I decided to invite another person into our little mini-story, but there's a good chance that he'll only stay for this mini-story.

Kura: It's a HE?! Don't we have enough boys in this blasted fanfic?!

MC: Who cares.

Kura: …great. Just great.

MC: I know right! ^_^

Kura: … -_-;;;

MC: Well, introducing…my cousin Daniel~!!! 

*Daniel comes in, but doesn't seem much to care*

MC: -_-…Can't you make more of a grander entrance at least?

Daniel: No.

Kura: *sarcastic* No wonder he's only staying for one chapter! 

MC: Shut up you. 

Kura: *snicker*

Daniel: *takes out a piece of paper and reads from it in a very boring tone* I think this fanfic is great and you should continue it MysticChaos. Good luck. *closes it and throws it away* NOW, can I go?

MC: Yeah. -_-

Daniel: Finally! *walks away*

Kura: BWAHAHAHAHA~!!!! YOUR COUSIN IS SO STUPID! IS EVERY ONE OF YOUR COUSINS LIKE THIS?!

MC: More or less…

Kura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! *tears start to come out*

MC: Grr….Anyway, please review while I punch my high school cousin up. *walks off to find her cousin*

Kura: Yeah! Please review! I want to see her other cousins~!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Hate At First Sight

****

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! YOU ALL REALLY LOVE ME *sob, sob* *happy all of a sudden* Well, thank you to Shadow wolf5000!

****

Forbidden Skies

Disclaimer: MysticChaos does not own-

MysticChaos: *interrupts* You're fired!

Disclaimer: What?!

MC: I don't need you anymore! I got myself a new disclaimer! And she's more funnier than you are!

Disclaimer: But, but, but--

MC: *kicks the Disclaimer man away*

Disclaimer: You will pay~!!!! WAAAAAAA~!!!! *TT_TT*

Kura: *comes in* Where's the disclaimer man?

MC: Fired him.

Kura: 0_0 WHAT?! You NEED the disclaimer man! If you don't you'll get sued--

MC: *interrupts again* Don't worry! My new disclaimer is coming soon!

Kura: And that is…?

MoonPearl: Hi ya~!!!! *pops out of nowhere*

Kura: ….

MC: Meet my new disclaimer, MoonPearl! Or MP for short!

Kura: ….

MC: Say the disclaimer Moon Pearl!

MP: Okay! MysticChaos does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho which is my favorite show!

MC: Good job!

Kura: It sucked!

MP: What?!

Kura: I want the disclaimer man back!

MC: -_-;;; Despite that he tried to beat you up?

Kura: Well….

MC: ANYWAY, on with the story!

MP: *sniff* On my first day….I am already being picked on~!!!! I shall beat you up for that~~!!!!

Kura: 0_0;;;

MC: Uh… *watches MoonPearl chase Kura*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 8-Hate At First Sight

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. A flash of light blinded him until a black shadow went over his face covering him from the light. Eyes adjusting to the light, he saw a lovely face putting on a cold wet towel on his forehead. "Aure…" he whispered. Aure gave him a smile then turned around. Sighing in impatience, she said softly, "Kyoshi, stop glaring at him as if you are going to kill him." Another voice grumbled, "I think that's what he wants to do…" Aure shook her head. This information processed slowly in his mind since he was still drowsy and dizzy. 'Kyoshi…where have I heard that name…' Kurama thought. Then his eyes grew wide and immediately grabbed Aure's arm and put her behind him. In a few seconds he was up, in a fighting stance. Looking around, three things surprised him. Kyoshi was looking as if he was going to murder someone, but didn't move. Zelia and Mariah were rolling their eyes in annoyance while Aure was holding onto his leg so he wouldn't move. Then Kyoshi said to Aure, but without laying his eyes off Kurama, "How come he could move quickly will I'm restricted not to?" Aure looked down ashamed, but Zelia answered for her. "She trusts him more then you Kyoshi. That's pretty obvious!" Kyoshi's eyes softened when his eyes met with Aure's, but hardened once again when he faced Kurama. "You're lucky that I can't move as quickly. You would've been dead by now, if it wasn't for Aure." Kurama looked down at Aure and kneeled down to her length. Then he whispered in her ear about something that made Aure's eyes widen. Kurama backed away from her head and seemed to await an answer. Aure nodded slowly. "Um… excuse me, but I have to talk to Kurama alone." Aure said, unsure as she pulled Kurama out on the balcony. Kyoshi followed them with narrowed eyes, while the two other girls went out of the room to do something else.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Aure asked as she sat on the balcony's edge. Kurama sat next to her and said in a cautious voice, "You sure you want to know?" Aure hesitated, but nodded. "Well, there are 4 weapons of-" Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Aure interrupted. Kurama gave a surprised face. Aure sighed and continued, "Zelia told me this. She told me that there are four weapons of the Prophecy and if collected all together, it will grant a wish. Zelia overheard this the day she got attacked by Kyoshi." Kurama looked at her and said in a quiet voice, "So she heard us when I explained about it and then….so that was what the team was looking for…" Aure gave him puzzled eyes, so Kurama changed the subject immediately. "Um…how did you come across Kyoshi?" he asked. Aure sighed, but answered, "Like I said, he came through the protection zone and got zapped. Since then he's been staying for his wounds to heal." 

"He seems to be fine with me…or is it mental wounds?"

"Well…I'm not sure Kurama. He's just staying here. He has no intention in going away, and he's not threat to us since he could only move slowly."

"…"

"Kurama?"

"…Yes?"

"Please don't feel jealous."

"What?"

"I know how you are feeling. Even if you don't feel it yet. You will though."

"What ever are you saying Aure?"

"That…is something you have to figure out on your own."

Then Aure slid off the balcony railing. Turning around, she gave Kurama a heart felt smile, then, quite suddenly, hugged him. Kurama looked down at Aure's kind face. "Thank you Kurama, for being there for me." she whispered. Then she slowly let go of him , pulling herself away from Kurama's longing grasp, and went back inside. Kurama's shoulders slumped a bit and looked out in the forest. 

Yusuke got up from behind a bush (MC: I think you know very well why he's behind a BUSH.) and looked around, scratching his head. It was quiet and saw the slouching, small form of Hiei, sleeping on top of a branch. Yusuke tilted his head. 'Where's Kurama…?' wondered as she sensed fro Kurama's spirit energy. It was still in the forest, but not here. Yusuke scratched his head again. Shrugging, he simply went back to sleep. He was sure that Kurama would come back by tomorrow…but how wrong he was…!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: Er…MoonPearl? I think you caused enough pain to Kura.

MP: Hmph. She deserved it! *lets go of a bruised Kura*

MC: … 0_0;;; Oh gosh! You ok Kura?!

Kura: *starts to strangle me* Why didn't you stop her with your Author Powers you moron?!

MC: Ahhhhhh~!!!! @_@

MP: Stop choking my friend! I'm supposed to do that! *jumps on top of Kura*

*a cloud of dust surrounds them*

*random people walk by and somehow gets into the fight*

*Kyoshi and Kurama come by*

Kyoshi: She does too!

Kurama: She does not!

Kyoshi: She does too!

Kurama: She does not!

Kyoshi: Aure likes me too!

Kurama: No she doesn't!

*stops fighting when they see a cloud of dust pass by*

*the cloud of dusts stops and settles down*

Kura: *still choking me and whacking me with the Flaming Mallet of Doom*

MP: *hitting Kura's head with a pan and then with a rubber ducky*

MC: *unconscious*

Kura: Kurama~!!!!!

Kurama: Uh, oh…. *backs away*

Kura: *jumps off MysticChaos and glomps Kurama*

Kurama: Not again… -_-;;;

Kyoshi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! 

Kurama: *glare*

MP: Ok….. *blink, blink*

*then takes out a rope, puts it in my mouth and now it is a rein. Climbs on top of me and hits me hard on the ribs*

MC: YEOW~!!!! *wakes up and crouches like a horse*

MP: *stupidly points in the air* Go Thunder!

Everyone except MP: *sweat drop*

MC: *tries to buck MoonPearl off* I'm not gonna be you pitiful horse servant-- *a bag of oats gets stuffed in her mouth*

MP: You will or I shall attack you with the Rubber Ducky of Doom! 

Kurama: *whispers to Kura* Are they actually friends?

Kura: *shrug* Don't know.

Kurama: -_-;;;

MC: Yeah…and that'll scare me…. *rolls eyes* 

MP: Alone it won't…but if I attack a person with it… *strokes the rubber ducky*

MC: 0_0 You wouldn't dare!

MP: Bwahahahaha~!!! *snaps her finger* 

*MC's crush appears*

MC: He's not my crush. -_-;;;

MP: Whoops! Wrong guy! *snaps finger again and sends the guy to hell*

MC: 0_o;;;

MP: Now the REAL guy! *snaps her finger again*

*MC's REAL crush appears*

? (don't know his name): Where am I?! 

MP: *Takes out a bazooka filled with rubber duckys* MWAHAHAHAHA~!!! DIE~!!!!

?: *gets pelted with rubber duckys* Ow, ow, ow, ow~!!!

MP: *looks down at MC* WHAT ABOUT THAT, EH?!

MC: …Pelt him with stupid rubber ducks for all I care. *pushes MP away and takes the rope out of her mouth*

Kurama: MysticChaos likes someone?!

Kura: Duh!

Kyoshi: Whoa…I thought MysticChaos had no feelings….

Everyone (except Kyoshi): *sweat drop*

MP: Anyway, back to business…now where was I? Oh, yes. You don't like him?!

MC: *sweat drop* I do. Just don't care if I do. 

MP: Then I can torture him?

MC: *glances at her crush and notices and everyone in looking at her* Why not? 

Everyone except MC: 0_0;;;;

MP: Goody~!!! *chases MysticChaos's crush*

?: NOOOOO~!!!!! *runs away*

MP: MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

Everyone except MC and MP: You gave her sugar today didn't you?

MC: ^_^;;; *shrug*

Kyoshi: Anyone want popcorn? *takes out a bag of popcorn* 

Everyone (except MP…I'm getting tired of saying this): Sure.

*Everyone sits down eating popcorn and watches MysticChaos's crush be chased and beat up by MoonPearl….yay!*


	9. Chapter 9: Trust and Betrayal

****

Forbidden Skies

MoonPearl: MysticChaos does not own anything! And thanks for the reviews!

MysticChaos: How was the rubber ducky?

MP: Eh, not bad.

MC: I see.

Kura: What are you talking about?!

MC and MP: Um…er…. Nothing?

Kura: Grr…

MC: *whispers to MoonPearl* Kura's always in a bad mood whenever Kurama ditches her.

MP: OHHHHHH….

Kura: STOP TALKING BEHIND MY BACK!

MP: 0_0;;; Probably we should just skip to the story….

MC: Uh…. Yeah sure…. ON WITH THE STORY!

Kura: SHUT UP!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 9-Trust and Betrayal (This reminds me of the Rurouni Kenshin movie)

"Hey, where's red boy?" Yusuke asked Hiei. He hissed, "How am I supposed to know?" Yusuke rolled his eyes is annoyance and asked everyone the same question. They didn't know either. 'Something's wrong…' thought Yusuke as he looked at a trail of smoke coming out of the trees.

Mariah yawned as she climbed out of bed. Looking around, she stealthily lifted her mattress which revealed a small worn out book. Sighing in relief, she put her mattress back down and sat on top of it. Ever since Zelia told them about the Prophecy, they were extra careful with the two sacred weapons. Especially with Kyoshi around. Before they figured about the Prophecy, they used the staff as a attachment to a brush to use it as a broomstick. As for the book, it just gathered dust on the shelves. They never thought it was so dangerous and precious. Now they do, and guard it with their life. Turning around, she saw her two friends sleeping soundly. Zelia was almost falling out of her bed, and Aure seemed like she was playing hide-and-seek under the covers. Chuckling, she went out of the room and decided to drink a jot of tea. 

Getting into the living room she saw that Kurama was nowhere to be found and Kyoshi was sleeping, balancing on the balcony railing. A nasty thought sprouted in her head. 'What if I push him…' Mariah shook her head. Aure would not like that and would never forgive her for that kind of cruelty. At least they have to fight with honor. Mariah sighed. Mariah sometimes thought that Aure was a real goody-goody. "Whatever." she muttered as she opened the cabinet to get a teapot. Turning around again, she saw that Kyoshi wasn't on the railing anymore. Raising an eyebrow, she cautiously walked outside, holding the teapot like a weapon.

Looking down, she saw Kyoshi talking…Mariah gasped…with Leiko. "So, you've been staying in there so you could snatch the weapons?" Leiko said. Kyoshi nodded and added, "I made Kurama go away. He would tell, no doubt, the Urameshi team about us and the scenario right now. Then the it'll be easy for me to steal the weapons." Leiko smiled and her blood-red eyes flickered like a evil fire. Suddenly, a voice rang out, "You piece of bull shit!" Kyoshi turned around and at the same moment, a teapot hit him right on the face. Falling onto the ground, he looked up furious. It was Mariah baring her teeth and steaming with anger. Then she ran back into the house. Leiko was about to shoot a fireball, but Kyoshi stopped her. "I'll handle this. If you attack, her friends will believe in what she just heard. If you just Shimmer, there will be a less chance of our plan being revealed." Leiko reluctantly nodded, and disappeared. 

Meanwhile, just as Kyoshi predicted, Kurama was talking to the YYH team about what happened. "How'd you get hurt so badly?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to his bandaged hands. Kurama looked at them and chuckled. He casually said, "I was electrocuted." Everyone looked bug-eyed at him. "HUH?!" "What does electrocuted mean?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone fell down on their faces. "I'm even smarter then brick head here…" Yusuke mumbled, then he turned to Kurama. "But where were you?" Kurama explained everything immediately. After he finished, the group was left speechless. Then Boton said curiously, "But what made you so sure to come here when they could be in danger…" Kurama turned to her in panic. "Oh, god." he whispered. Then a black flash whizzed by. Then Kurama yelled after him, "Wait Hiei! You don't know what's protecting them!"

Zelia clutched the staff that she was now holding at Kyoshi's neck and Mariah was prepared to decipher the spells. As for Aure she was utterly shocked that Kyoshi would do such a disgraceful thing. Zelia said in a deep voice, "Heh. You think we wouldn't believe Mariah when she was our friend and trustee ever since we were at preschool?" Kyoshi's eyes hardened and his eyes turned toward Aure, but Mariah blocked his view. "Don't you dare look at her Kyoshi. You betrayed her enough already." she hissed. Kyoshi bared his teeth and said in a quiet voice, "I have grown used to this protection spell that Aure has cast. Now I can move swiftly as any demon." Zelia's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, the room turned chaotic and dark. Then it was total darkness. Yells and screams could be heard. Crashes, splintering wood and the _thunk _of metal was also heard. Aure was shaking her head furiously and yelled on top of her voice, "STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Then the heavy atmosphere lifted and the darkness retreated. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw that they had stopped. Literally. Kyoshi was about to punch Zelia, but his fist was stopped mid-air. Zelia was looking somewhere else while Mariah was laying on the ground unconscious with her glasses broken. Everywhere was debris, broken plates, and pots and pans everywhere. Then she saw the staff and book in Kyoshi's other hand. Weakly crawling to him, she took a quick glance at Kyoshi. His face was twisted with anger, but his eyes showed regret. Shaking her head, Aure slowly took the staff and book away from his hand. Just then, Hiei burst in. He was limping and cuts were all over him. It was pretty obvious that he didn't dodge the lighting bolts so easily. They stared at each other for awhile until Aure shook her head and pushed the staff and book into his hands. "Please, go back and keep these safe." Hiei gave her puzzled eyes. "What are you saying--" "There's no time! Go!" Aure said quickly. Obeying without giving a second thought, he raced out. Closing the door behind her, she looked at the chaos. Her eyes turned to a mixture of deep purple, black, and white. Then crystal like tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Slowly she slid to the ground, crying for the sake of trust and betrayal. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone: *sobbing*

*Kyoshi passes by*

MC: There he is! Get him!

Everyone: YYYYYAAAAAA~!!!!

Kyoshi: What'd I do?!

*MysticChaos, MoonPearl, and Kura starts beating him up*

Everyone: BAD KYOSHI! 

Kura: Even if hate Aure, you shouldn't have done that to her!

MP: You ought to be ashamed of yourself!

MC: BAD KYOSHI~!!!!

Kyoshi: AHHHHH~!!!! Rabid girls are attacking me~!!!!!

*My friend, BlueFlame, passes by*

Blue (BlueFlame): 0_0;;;; MysticChaos….

MC: YAHHHHH~!!!!

*the three girls stop beating up Kyoshi*

MC: Let's use our weapons! RUBBER DUCKY OF DOOM~!!!!

Blue: -_-;;; What the….

MP: F.P.O.D~!!!!! 

Kura: Flaming Mallet of Doom~!!!

*starts beating Kyoshi up again*

Kyoshi: I'm sorry~!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH~!!! HELP~!!!!!

Blue: *turns to you…yeah, you've read right. YOU* Er…MysticChaos was supposed to introduce me to day, but she seems to be pretty occupied… *turns to the mini-mob*

MC: DIEEEEE~!!!!!

Blue: 0_o;;; Uh…yeah. Well, I'm the review person that comes in from time to time. So I'll say this: *ahem* *takes out a piece of paper from MysticChaos* Please review and I'll give you a cookie! And if you come and join us in beating Kyoshi…WHAT THE?! AND IF YOU JOIN US IN BEATING KYOSHI UP, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU TWO COOKIES?! 

*BlueFlame turns to the mob again.* 

Blue: Well, you heard it! Review everyone! *runs off carrying a hammer and a anvil* Wait for me guys! I want to have a cookie too! 


	10. Author's Note

****

Forbidden Skies

Author's note: Sorry if I didn't update for awhile. I'm having this huge Writer's Block and no ideas are coming to me at the moment. I will update though. I'm just super busy and stuff. And I need to update in the amount of chapters for this stories. But when I do update, review ok? (Maybe if you review right now, I might update faster!)

Hiei: Fat chance.

MC: SHUT UP!


	11. Chapter 10: Flashbacks

****

Forbidden Skies

*Everyone is watching T.V.*

MP(MoonPearl): MysticChaos does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, in which we are watching.

*Silence*

Kura: NOOOOO~!!!! KURAMA GOT HURT BY THE DEATH PLANT THINGHY! TT_TT

Everyone: …. 0_0;;;

MC (MysticChaos): GOD! SHUT UP KURA! 

Kura: Ok! *continuing to eat popcorn* ^_^

MP: -_-;;;

Blue (Blueflame): Hey, MysticChaos, shouldn't you start on the story?

MC: Nah. Hiei is doing it for me. *continues to have her eyes glued to the T.V.*

Everyone: WHAT?!

MC: What?! That's not so bad is it?! *annoyed that she is interrupted*

MP: HAVEN'T YOU READ OTHER PEOPLE'S FANFICS?! HIEI LOVES TO DESTROY! HE WILL DESTROY YOUR-

MC: OK! CHILL! Gosh….paranoid friends…. *stomps off*

*after MysticChaos is gone*

MP: Well, that plan went well. 

Kura: YEAH! Now we have more seat space!

Blue: Hey… where is the remote?

*MoonPearl and BlueFlame look at Kura*

Kura: Eheh… ^_^;;; I think I ate it by mistake!

MP: WHY GOD?! WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?!

Blue and Kura: HEY!

*suddenly MysticChaos comes back* 

MC: MY COMPUTER IS MISSING! *scared*

Kura: I DIDN'T DO IT! *screaming*

Everyone: *stare*

Kura: Oh…uh….sorry. ^_^;;;

MP: WELL! Here begins the case of the missing computer~!!!

Everyone: *stares again*

MP: Uh…sorry…I just read the Hound of the Baskervilles and I got excited about the mystery thing! Sorry! 

MC: -_-;;; Yeah…

Blue: Let's start then! 

MC: Ok! ON WITH THE STORY!

(Author's Note: Oh, um, for the flashbacks signs, they are in italics or like this, _blah, blah, blah._)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 10-Flashbacks

Everyone was still frozen in time while Aure was rubbing her eyes. Giving herself a smile, she thought, 'Whenever you cry, you'll always feel better afterwards.' but when she looked up, she felt that stinging pain in her heart. Then she remembered something from the day before…

_Aure and the others were quietly eating dinner…well…sort of. Kurama and Kyoshi were keep throwing glares at each other and Mariah was in a perilous battle with Zelia…with chopsticks. Aure shook her head. She'll never get used to this. _

Kyoshi slammed his chopsticks on the table and growled, "I cannot stand that-that-that FOX keep trying to tempt me to attack him!" Kurama shot back coolly, "Why? Am I invading your space? Or wait! You can't stand me breathing the same air as you are?" Kyoshi seemed like he was about to rip Kurama into micro pieces. Kurama didn't even blink. "Ahem…" coughed Aure. Almost immediately, Kyoshi and Kurama looked away from each other and resumed eating. "That's just strange…" muttered Mariah…. 

_After a few more awkward, but at least peaceful silence, Kyoshi spoke again. "Can I talk to you Aure?" he hissed as he set down his chopsticks (again). Kurama was about to object, but Kyoshi glared at him and added, "ALONE." They gave each other death glares (again). "Um…" Aure said as she looked at her two friends for help. Mariah rolled her eyes and dragged Kurama out of the room. Then she turned around and snapped, "You too Zelia!" "Fine~!" moaned Zelia. Before she left the room with Mariah and Kurama, she gave a quick glare ay Kyoshi. He just growled and narrowed his eyes._

When Kyoshi made sure they were alone (and that the others weren't eavesdropping), he sat down in front of Aure and adverted his gaze away from her. "I'm sorry." Kyoshi said quietly. Aure blinked innocently at him and said curiously, "What for?" 

"You'll find out."

Aure's eyes flickered a sharp gray. 

"Aure…"

"Yes?"

"I'm-I'm not from this world."

Aure smiled kindly.

"Of course you're not! You're from the demon world!"

"No. I'm not even from there."

Kyoshi's looked into Aure's eyes that widened in surprise.

"You're…you're from our world aren't you?!"

Kyoshi's sharp opal eyes dimmed with regret. He continued, "I was trapped inside this world too. I was sucked inside and have stayed inside for 10 years. Disguised as a demon, for who I was before I reincarnated." Aure was speechless. "Should I…tell the others about this?" whispered Aure. Kyoshi shook his head. "Alright then," Aure sighed, "Then let's call everyone back in and eat our dinner before it gets cold." Kyoshi didn't respond. Then Aure turned around again and held his hands. Giving it a warm squeeze, she smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. I don't mind you from living in our world. Actually, that really comforts me. Now, let's eat dinner and…um…eheh, try not to attack Kurama." Kyoshi looked up and gave a feeble smile, then nodded. 

And so, they continued eating with Kurama and Kyoshi throwing glares at each other. But something puzzled Aure. Kyoshi still had that guilty look in his eyes. Aure thought of using telepathy to get into Kyoshi's mind, but thought otherwise. She rather hear him say it to her then force her way through his brain.

Aure made a shuddered breath. _"I'm sorry." Kyoshi said quietly. Aure blinked innocently at him and said curiously, "What for?" _

"You'll find out."

Kyoshi knew this was going to happen…and he apologized. Should Aure accept this apology? Or should she make him trapped in his own mind? She didn't know what to do! Then an idea came to her. She didn't have to do both…sort of. Getting up, trembling, her eyes glowed and her hair floated in the air. Suddenly, a wave of psychic energy shot into Kyoshi's mind and burrowed deep into Kyoshi's true feelings. 

Meanwhile, Kurama and the others (except for the females) were racing toward the three girls' tree house. "I should've known that it was a trap! Aure and the others are wide open for attacks!" gasped Kurama. Then Kuwabara yelled, "You mean they're alone with the thinghys?!" Yusuke groaned. Suddenly, they were stopped when Hiei suddenly appeared in front of them. He was holding the Spell Book of Ra and the Diamondwood Staff (not to mention he was covered in burns and scratches). "The thinghys!" yelled Kuwabara. Everyone had sweat drops on their heads. "No you ningen. They are the Prophecy." hissed Hiei. Kuwabara was about to shoot back an insult until a voice rung out from all around them. "You guys seem to be awfully tired. Won't you like to have a nice rest?" Everyone looked up and saw Leiko, but they didn't see Kyoshi with her. Then the air seemed to be heavy with a lustrous melody that came from the Jade Flute. Getting drowsy, the YYH cast fell into the ground and was about to sleep…until the song ended abruptly. Blinking in surprise, Yusuke got up and cheered, "Go Hiei!" 

Apparently Hiei resisted long enough to take the flute away from Leiko's lips, but that was only the good news. The bad part was…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!! I AM SO EVIL! I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!

Kura: You do know that the people who reviewed to your story will riot against you. 

MC: Uhhhhhhhhh…..

Kura: Forget that I even started. -_-;;; 

MC: OK! ^_^

MP: So, who last went to your computer MysticChaos? *wearing a Sherlock Holmes suit*

Blue: You know that if you wanted to wear something stupid you could've just asked. 0_o;;;

MP: NO IDIOT! This is a Sherlock Holmes suit! It's not stupid!

Blue: Ok! Then I'll be Watson!

MC: No! I wanna be Watson!

Blue: I asked first!

MC: But I want it~!!! *crying*

MP: You're the victim! You don't need to be Watson!

MC: Ok! ^_^

Blue: Hey! I WANNA BE THE VICTIM!

MC: MoonPearl picked me first! 

Blue: SO?!

*BlueFlame and MysticChaos start fighting*

MP: -_-;;; I'll never start this case… 

Kura: AND I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!!!! AARRRUGHHH~!!!!

MP: Well, review everyone!

Blue: That's my job nutcase! *hits MoonPearl on the head*

MP: @_@

Everyone: 0_0;;;

Blue: AND YOU WERE DOING IT ALL WORNG! *ahem* Well, that's the end of this chapter everyone! Review, review, and review! 

MP: *whispers* I could've done that… TT_TT 


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas Part 1

****

Forbidden Skies

Kura: MysticChaos does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any other kind of show or thing or company or-

MC (MysticChaos): OK! WE GET THE IDEA!

Kura: *cowers away* I'm just being informative….

MC: GRRRRR~!!!! *obviously annoyed*

Kura: *faces you* Sorry but MysticChaos still couldn't find her missing computer and she's in a bad mood!

BlueFlame (Blue): Yup! We still are trying to find it! 

MC: EVIL COMPUTER SNATCHER! I WILL KILL YOUUUUUU~!!!!!

Everyone: 0_0;;;

Kura: Um…Where's MoonPearl? I had to do her disclaimer today.

MC: She's sick. She has a very bad cold so she had to stay home.

Blue: Oh….too bad for her.

Kura: So….shouldn't you start the story?

MC: Sure!

Blue: Is it just me or is MysticChaos more happier then usual whenever MoonPearl is sick? *whispers*

Kura: Don't know, but I sure am!

Blue: *sweat drop*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 11- CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! (Part 1)

MC: I don't want to start the story.

Kura: WHAT?!

Blue: WHY?!

MC: *sniff, sniff* I-I miss my computer~!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH~!!!!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

*Aure pops out of nowhere*

Aure: How come the story hasn't started yet? *looks at MysticChaos* Oh. Still couldn't find her computer?

Blue and Kura: Yup.

MC: MY BEAUTIFUL COMPUTER~!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!! 

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Zelia: *pops out of nowhere* How come the story isn't starting? *sees MysticChaos* Oh.

*suddenly Hiei appears and starts laughing at MysticChaos*

Hiei: HAHAHAHAHA~!!!! YOU LOST YOUR COMPUTER! NOW YOU CAN'T TORTURE US~!!!!!

*MysticChaos looks up, angry, and zaps Hiei*

Hiei: *a baby* AHHHHHHH~!!!! THE EVWIL AURTHOR TURNED MWE INTO A BABWEY!!!!!

Aure: *picks up Hiei* EEEK~!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO CUTE~!!!

Hiei: In other words, mwe likey being babwey! *^_^*

MC: DAMN YOU AURE~!!!! WAHHHHHHHHH~!!!!! *cries again*

Aure: Did I say something wrong? *worried*

Kura: She's losing her touch at being evil….

Mariah: Goody.

Blue: When did you get here?!

Mariah: -_- A second ago.

Blue: Oh. Ok! ^_^

Mariah: I'm surrounded with morons…. -_-;;;

Aure and Zelia: HEY!

Mariah: Except you guys! ^_^;;;

Zelia: …

Aure: Ok! ^_^

*then Kurama and Kyoshi pop out of nowhere*

Kurama: What are you talking about! AURE LIKES ME THE BEST!

Kyoshi: NU-UH! SHE LIKES ME! 

Aure: Um…….

Kurama and Kyoshi: AURE!

*They both glomp Aure*

Aure: Uh…. 0_o;;;

Kura: *angry*

Blue: Uh….MysticChaos? Could you do something about this?

MC: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! MY COMPUTER~!!!!!

Blue: -_-;;; I guess not….

Kurama and Kyoshi: SHE'S MY AURE! LAY OFF! 

Aure: Ahh….so loud…. @_@

Zelia: This is fun to watch.

Mariah: What?! You're having fun watching your friend suffer?!

Zelia: Yeah.

Mariah: True.

*watches Aure*

Aure: -_-;;; Some friends….

Kurama and Kyoshi: AURE'S MINE!

Hiei: NO! AWURE IS MWINE~!!! *swings his katana hitting Kurama gently and hitting Kyoshi like hell*

Kyoshi: @_@

Kurama: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow~!!!!! *gets hit by Hiei and gets hit so much he had to let go*

Kurama: HIEI!

Hiei: *sticks tongue out*

Kurama: Aure! Hiei hit me!

Aure: Um….I think it was better if he hit you…..

Kurama: AURE! *shocked*

Hiei: MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!! AWURE LIKE MWE BWETTER~!!!!!

Everyone: 0_o;;;

Kurama: No fair-

MC: *annoyed* SHUT UP! CAN'T I MOURN IN PEACE?! *zaps Kurama*

*Kurama turns into a baby*

Kurama: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!

Aure: Uh…..

Kura: KURAMA IS SOOOOOOO CUTE~!!!!

Kurama: 0_0 Mwe don't want Kura~!!!

*Kura hugs Kurama so hard that he chokes half to death*

*then a whole bunch of characters come along*

Jin: Oi! What happened here?

Touya: Hmm, it seems like a crying author, a baby Hiei, a knocked out villain that I do not know, three teens just staring at us, a young girl suffocating a baby Kurama, and HELLO~!!! An attractive lady in the middle of all this!

Jin: *stare*

Shishiwakamaru (or just ShiShi): Why am I here again?

Blue: Darn…why does Aure always get all the attention?

Mariah: I have no idea.

MC: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!

Zelia: Will you just shut the hell up?!

MC: *sniff, sniff*

Zelia: Thank you!

Blue: Finally…

ShiShi: I asked before: why are we here?!

Jin: Er….you need help? I heard ya lassies do.

Touya: You mean that you want to help only that rainbow-eyed girl.

Jin: SHUT UP!

ShiShi: WHY ARE WE HERE?!

Touya and Jin: SHUT UP!

MC: WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! *turns everyone into babies except for Aure and Kyoshi*

MC: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!! 

Kura: I swee twhat MwysticCwhaos hwans't cwhanged….

Blue: Yeah….

Hiei: WAHHHHHHH~!!! SHISHI IS HURTING MWE WITH SWORD~!!!

Zelia: TWHEN WHWACK HIM BWACK!

Aure: ZELIA!

Mariah: WHACK, WHACK, WHACK~!!!!

Aure: -_-

MC: I feel sleepy…

Aure: OH NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP! YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME IN TAKING CARE OF THESE BABIES!

Everyone: Whoa… 0_0

MC: 0_0 O-o-ok….

Jin: Like I always say, "Beautiful women have an inner fire!"

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Kurama: Why dwon't you hwave bwaby awccent? 

(Author's Note: If you don't understand, take away the 'w' in the obvious words. I mean, would you really take away the 'w' for 'what?')

Jin: Well, I don't know that myself…I think its because of my Irish accent. That got taken away so instead I speak ordinary English instead of baby talk.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhh…

Kyoshi: Ow…my head hurts… *looks around and sees Kurama getting suffocated*

Kyoshi: HAHAHAHAHA~!!!! The little Kurama is too weak for Kura?

Kurama: Shad dap!

Kyoshi: HAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!

Blue: ATTACK~!!!! 

Kyoshi: Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!

*gets attacked by the babies*

Aure: Kyoshi! Don't hurt them!

Kyoshi: THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! DIE?!

Aure: I don't know~!!!!

MC: ….Today is Christmas right?

Aure: Um….yes. You just wrote the title and you forgot?

MC: Uh, huh.

Aure: -_-

MC: So… I'm gonna go and set up the Christmas tree…. *runs away*

Aure: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

~*3 hours later*~

MC: I finished!

Aure: Oh, really? *slouches on the couch*

MC: Er…you ok?

Aure: Yes…I think…

MC: Where is the cast?

Aure: *points to the other couch*

*The cast is sleeping peacefully against each other on the unconscious Kyoshi*

Aure: They tired themselves up.

MC: Oh, ok- *looks at Aure*

Aure: *sleeping*

MC: *smile* Hey, I wouldn't blame her! Well, review and Merry Christmas everyone! 

*puts a blanket on top of Aure and continues to look for her computer…I wonder in how you can possibly miss a 1 foot computer screen?*


	13. Chapter 12: Christmas Part 2

****

Forbidden Skies

Chapter 12: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! (Part 2)

MoonPearl (MP): MysticChaos does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or anything that relates or goes with it and anything you are assuming that she owns. 

MysticChaos (MC): -_- You are so smart.

MP: Thank you! ^_^

Kura: *wakes up* WAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! I WANT MWE DIAPY CHANGED!

MP: Uh…What happened? Why is everyone babies?

*MysticChaos explains to MoonPearl in what happened when she was out, sick, while the others are waking up and crying themselves*

MP: *yells over the noise* So you got angry and turned everyone into babies? *covers ears*

MC: *shouts* YUP! 

MP: JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR COMPUTER?!

MC: *sniff* STOP RUBBING IT ON ME LIKE THAT!

MP: YOU ARE SO STUPID!

MC: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYWAY?!

MP: OBVIOUSLY TURN THEM BACK!

MC: uh….I DON'T KNOW HOW!

MP: WHAT?!

MC: I SAID-

MP: I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN THEM BACK?!

MC: I NEED YAMI FOR THIS JOB- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP YOU STUPID BABIES!

*silence*

MP: You have great maternal skills…. -_-

MC: Hmph.

Aure: *wakes up* Ugh…what happened?

All the babies: MYSTICHAOS WON'T CHANGE OUR DIAPIES!

Aure: *sweat drop*

Kyoshi: Immature delinquents…

*The babies attack Kyoshi*

Aure: 0_0;;;;

MC: Ok….

*Suddenly Leiko pops out*

Leiko: How come the stupid story isn't starting? *sees Aure* You! I will kill you!!!

Aure: Oh, my…. 0_0

*Leiko chases Aure, throwing fireballs*

Kurama: Aure is in trouwble~!!! I hwave to swave her! *er…crawls toward Aure*

MP: Uh….MysticChaos? 

MC: What?

MP: *points at Kurama who is getting closer into the middle of the fight*

MC: Oh no! *runs to save Aure and Kurama*

Blue (BlueFlame): At weast she cwares about someone…

Kura: Agreed.

Jin: Oh no! Aure is in twrouble!

Everyone: You just noticed? -_-

MC: *stops and puts her hands in front of her* BANISH LEIKO'S POWERS TO MORTALITY! *a black beam comes out and hits Leiko*

Leiko: *suddenly her hands stop emitting fireballs* What the hell?!

Aure: Whew. 

Leiko: *takes out a sword* DIEEEEE~!!!!

Aure: EEP!

MC: -_-;;; Great.

*Aure sees Kurama in front of her so she picks him up and continues to run away*

Blue: You really ought to do something…

Kura: Hey! Your baby accent is gone! 

Touya: So is yours! Hey! So is mine!

Jin: Mine too! Gosh, I've missed my accent!

Hiei: Hn.

Mariah: What does this mean?

Zelia: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!

MC: Hey! It means that my spell is wearing off!

Everyone: YAY!

Kura: AHHHH~!!!! Kurama~!!!!

*Aure trips*

Aure: AHHHHH~!!!!

(Author's Note: Hey, you thought that I was going to start this chapter without any action?)

*Kurama suddenly grows and then there is a fully grown man on Aure's lap*

*Everyone else transforms too*

Leiko: Aww~ crap….

*Everyone attacks Leiko except for Kyoshi, MysticChaos's friends, and Aure*

MC: Well, that took care of it. 

Blue: Oh my gosh! I forgot that it's Christmas! Here! *hands everyone present, yes even Kyoshi, to anyone that isn't fighting*

Aure: Oh wow! Thanks! 

Everyone else: THANKS!

Kyoshi: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!

Aure: W-What's wrong?

Kyoshi: No one *hiccup* ever gave me a Christmas present to me!

Everyone: *smile* ^_^;;;

*then Leiko collides into BlueFlame*

Leiko: HOW DARE YOU ATTACK- 

Blue: Present? *gives present to Leiko*

Leiko: Wha? I thought you guys hated me-

MC: It's Christmas! No enemies for today!

Leiko: *sniff* THANK YOU! YOU ARE SO KIND!

Everyone else: Hey! We want presents too!

~*After 1 hours, after everyone handed each other presents…*~

Leiko and Kyoshi: *sobbing by now* You people are so kind~~!!!!

Everyone: ^_^;;;

Touya: So you guys won't be enemies anymore? 

Leiko: NAH~~~! But like MysticChaos said, no enemies for today!

*The doorbell rings*

Doorbell: DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG-

MC: OH, STOP RINGING THE STUPID DOORBELL!

Aure: I'll get it! *goes to open the door and comes back*

Aure: Boton, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina came!

MC, MP, Blue, and Kura: You mean Kuwabaka.

Kuwa (Kuwabaka, uh, I mean, Kuwabara): HEY!

Hiei: *snicker* 

Boton: Sorry that Koenma couldn't come. He was VERY busy.

*Meanwhile…*

Koenma: SHOOT 'EM DOWN! MWAHAHAHA~!!! *playing his Playstation 2*

*Back at MysticChaos's house*

MC: I bet he's playing on his PS2. Here. Give him this. *gives Boton Final Fantasy X-2*

Boton: I'm sure he'll like it!

Yusuke: What about us, eh?

*Everyone switches gifts again*

Doorbell: DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG-

MP: I swear I'm going to destroy that dumbass bell.

Blue: I'll get it… *goes to answer the doorbell*

*BlueFlame comes back*

Blue: It's er….

Disclaimer: YOU ARE SO DENSE! YOU DON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT YOUR LOST COMPUTER?!

MC: Uh….no. MoonPearl gave me a portable computer. See? *shows a small palm pilot* 

Everyone: OOOOOO~!!!! AHHHH~!!!!

Hiei: -_-;;;

Disclaimer: DARN YOU~!!!! I THOUGHT I'D HAVE REVENGE WHEN I STOLE YOUR COMPUTER BUT NOOOO~

Kurama: So YOU were the one that stole it!

Disclaimer: Uh…..

*Everyone is about to attack the ex-Disclaimer*

MC: Wait! It's Christmas! Stop! We can't attack him!

Everyone: Aww man….

Disclaimer: Thank you!

MC: AFTER Christmas, we can beat him up though.

Everyone: YAY! 

Disclaimer: 0_0;;;

MP: Then let's give the presents to the Disclaimer!

*exchanges presents*

Disclaimer: You people are so kind… *sob, sob*

Everyone: *smile*

MP: Should we sing a Christmas carol?

Everyone except for Hiei: OK!

Hiei: Oh brother…

Everyone: Jingle Bells! Batman smells! Robin layed an egg! Batmobile lost its wheel and Joker got away~~~

Hiei: I like this song! *evil grin and then sings along*

MC: Well, merry Christmas everyone!

Kura: And have a happy New Year! 

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Santa: *outside the window* HO, HO, HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND ALL A GOOD NIGHT- *crashes into a house and it gets on fire*

MC: So, THAT'S how Santa gets inside houses!

Everyone: Uh… 0_o;;;


	14. Chapter 13: The End?

****

Forbidden Skies

MP (MoonPearl): MysticChaos does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho~!!!!

Kura: Where is MysticChaos anyway?

Blue (BlueFlame): I don't know. She said something about Martial Arts class-

*BOOM!*

MC (MysticChaos): *pant, pant* I'm….home! *falls on the ground*

MP: You okay?

MC: *attempts to stand up, but falls again* AHHHH~!!! IT BURNS~!!!!

Kura: You mean, "THE PAIN~!!!!"

MC: -_- THE PAIN~!!!!

Blue: How'd this happen?

MC: Tae Kwon Do is evil! I think I- *tries to get up* AHHHH~!!! I JUST PULLED A MUSCLE!

MP: Maybe you should stop taking martial arts…. *sweat drop*

MC: NO! I MADE A BET TO YUSUKE THAT- *pulls a muscle again* WHAT THE @%$#&*^$#@%~!~!!!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

MP: That what?

MC: *remains on the ground* That I wouldn't quit after 3 days…

Kura: *stare* You started 3 days ago…?

Blue: Boy, you're really screwed then. 

MC: Grrrr…. SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!

Kura: Yeah, remain on the ground for what's good for you.

MC: Why I oughta-

MP: AHEM! Anyway, on with the story!

MC: *attempts to grab her friends' legs*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 13: The End? (For a second I forgot what chapter it was…)

Aure tumbled backwards, colliding into the wall. Aure used a lot of spirit energy and was very tired. Shaking the hair out of her eyes, she looked at Kyoshi. "His thoughts….his thoughts are…" whispered Aure. Looking at Kyoshi again, she got a rope, tied it around him and made everything move again. Zelia tripped over her own feet, Mariah hit her head against the wall, and Kyoshi fell on the floor with a loud _thump._ For a second, there was a awkward silence and a bit of quiet silence. Then Mariah suddenly jumped at Kyoshi, choking him. Zelia just stared. "STOP!" Aure commanded. Mariah stopped choking Kyoshi and looked up. Aure continued calmly, "Kyoshi means no harm. He wasn't really intending to kill us. He had no choice really. Am I right Kyoshi?" Kyoshi shook his head eagerly. 

"I still don't trust him." Zelia muttered. 

Aure patted Kyoshi's silver head. 

"We have no choice do we?" Aure smiled weakly. Kyoshi looked at her with wondering eyes, opal blue eyes sparkling. Mariah yelled, "We DO have a choice! Either we kill him or torture him!" Aure turned her head sharply at Mariah. Mariah took her hands off Kyoshi's neck and said, "Fine. Since I trust you with my life, I'll accept your hypothesis." Aure smiled.

"Hmph. Fine~!!!" Zelia grumbled.

Meanwhile….

The bad part was that Leiko grabbed Hiei's items. "FOOLS! You have fallen right into my trap! I now have all the weapons and you cannot stop the darkness that will rise it the day that will never begin! So long, helpers of darkness!" Leiko shimmered away, leaving a foggy vision in where she once was. "DAMN! We lost the Prophecy weapons!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei looked away, Kuwabara was still progressing in what happened, and Kurama was looking at the snow. "We lost, right?" Kuwabara finally asked. No one answered his question, afraid in what to say. 

Leiko shimmered at the girl's tree house and looked cautiously through the window. She just stared. Kyoshi was hanging by the waist, on the ceiling and the girls were sitting around him. Leiko rolled her eyes and thought, 'His soul is softening. He's been around that Aure girl for too long.' Then Leiko raised the Diamondwood Staff, rotating it around, a tornado formed at the top. Then Leiko pointed it at the window. Suddenly hurricane-like winds shot forward breaking the window and practically half of the house. Leiko took out the Jade Flute, played it, and heard people hitting the floor. Leiko silently jumped up on the tree house and smirked at Kyoshi. "Some distraction you were. Good job." Leiko complimented. Kyoshi nodded and easily ripped the rope from his body. 

"Pathetic aren't they?" Kyoshi said distastefully, dusting himself off.

Leiko stepped over the sleeping form of Zelia and her eyes shone a evil red. "It's time." she simply said. Kyoshi nodded as Leiko shimmered again. Then Kyoshi bent down next to Aure and held her face. "I am sorry. I really didn't mean to kill you, but…I have stayed in this world for too long." He jumped off the tree house, throwing fireballs at the house, having it catch on fire." He then sadly walked away into the trees…

Hiei smelled a whiff of smoke. Looking at the east, he saw a small fire coming out of the trees. Eyes growing wide, Hiei shouted, "The three humans are burning!" The Tentei looked up in fear. 

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei glared.

"Their. House. Is. Burning. Is that easy enough for you, baka?!" Hiei growled.

Kuwabara was about to jump at Hiei, but Yusuke bellowed, "CHILDREN! We having some saving to do! Or maybe you've already forgot?!"

"Right." everyone agreed. Then they all ran toward the fire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Father, we have brought you the Prophecy items." Leiko bowed, Kyoshi setting the weapons at the foot of a empty throne. A sudden shadow swirled around the palace room, blowing out the light, turning the area extremely cold. Then the shadow settled onto the throne, slowly taking shape, but getting out of shape at the same time. A hissing noise from the shadow said, "Gooood….you have done welllll….Now ssssset up the Circle of Sssssshadows and Lighttttttt….."

"Yes, father." Leiko bowed. Then she shimmered away. Kyoshi was about to shimmer away too, but the shadow stopped him. "Kyossssshi….come closssssssser……" Kyoshi stopped and warily walked toward the shadow. Suddenly, a huge, black shadow, that was shaped like a hand grabbed Kyoshi, crushing him. "Kyossssssshi…..do not betray me….." it hissed. Kyoshi winced at the power of the king and gasped, "I have not betrayed you, my lor- ARUGH~!!!" The shadow's hand closed tighter on Kyoshi. 

"Do not lieeeeeeeee….I ssssssee everything….I am part of Leiko as you she is part of meeee…..I have warned you….next time it will be your lasssssssst……." the shadow whispered. Then the shadow disappeared, the temperature in the room turning to normal and the light coming back into the room. Kyoshi collapsed on his knees, gasping for breath. The Lord of the Darkness has his ways of convincing people…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NOOOOOOO~!!!! THIS CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!" Yusuke screamed, looking at the ashy remains of the tree house. Kurama just stared at the remains in disbelief. Hiei was showing no emotion, but you could see a flicker of sadness coming through. Kazuma kneeled down on the burnt grass and viewed everything around him. They really have lost everything now. Suddenly Boton and Yukina appeared in the clearing. Boton gasped, "This…this can't be! Yusuke, please tell me that the girls didn't…didn't…" Kurama then fell on his knees, hair covering his eyes. Yukina covered her mouth in horror and looked at Kurama, "Poor Kurama…the loss must be too great…." 

Kurama then saw a shimmer of white in the mass of black. Gingerly picking it up, he shook away the dirt and grime from it. It was Aure's necklace. A sorrow of unbelievable pain swelled in his body…but it wasn't just sadness. It was anger too. "I'm going to kill that bastard…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Yusuke screamed. Kurama simply got up and walked away. Hiei, alarmed, said, "Where do you think you are going?" 

Kurama hissed, "To settle a score."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(MC: Wow…a lot of these line thinghys… Kura: Just continue the story already. *rolls eyes*)

Zelia opened her eyes. All she saw was white. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered if she was seeing illusions. Blinking, she noticed it wasn't. Looking around, she saw Mariah at her right and Aure at her left, both unconscious. Zelia gently shook Mariah. She simply muttered, "5 more minutes…" Then she turned over to her side. Zelia rolled her eyes. 

Getting up, Zelia looked around once again. White. Literally. Nothing was around her except for her friends. Nothing. It seemed like it was endless. Then she heard gentle flowing music. It wasn't loud at all. Almost like a lullaby. Zelia then put her hand in front of her. The whiteness rippled like water into hundred of thousands of colors. Facinated, she flowed her hands through the whiteness, creating a million beautiful notes. "Wow…." a voice said next to her. Aure was looking wide-eyed at the whitness. Then Mariah yawned. Blinking, she too stared at the whiteness. "Look!" Zelia said, touching the whiteness with her hand. Notes sound from it. Aure's face brightened. Then she touched the white air like she was playing a piano. Aure started to move her finger, playing the Mozart Sonata. Zelia and Mariah watched Aure play happily.

After Aure finished playing, Mariah thought of something that she couldn't put a finger on. "Uh…I feel like we should worry about something, but I can't think of what to worry." Zelia and Aure looked at Mariah.

"Me too." Aure agreed.

"Me three." Zelia nodded. 

"You caught on faster then I thought you would." a voice said behind them. 

Alarmed, the trio turned around. They saw a little yellow orb floating in the white air. "What…er…who are you?" asked Mariah. The orb lowered to their level and said in a comforting, soft voice, "I am Lord of the Light. You can call me the Messiah of Good, the Savior of the Universe, or, in Christian terms, God." (MC: If you're a devoted Christian and if I got anything wrong about God, then sorry. I just had to add something.) The girls looked at each other. Then Zelia inquired, "Where are we?" 

"You are in the world between Heaven and Hell. It is called the Port of Forget."

"Oh…but God? May I ask you a question?" Aure questioned.

"Yes, my dear child."

"Are we…._dead_?"

The trio looked at the orb. It replied, "Yes. You are." The girls looked at each other again. "And I feel like we are forgetting something…." Aure drifted. "ACK! Kyoshi, Leiko, the Prophecy!" Zelia yelled.

"Hush, child. It is alright. You are not intended to die. You will be sent back to the demon world, where you must complete your quest." God said.

"Quest…?" wondered Mariah.

"Your mission, your future, your Prophecy…"

"Huh? I don't understand." Mariah alleged.

"I cannot tell you more. Now, I must send you back. To complete your quest."

"What quest?!" Zelia insisted.

"Light will guide you down the right path. All you have to do is see."

The white air began to shake.

"See what?" Aure shouted over the noise of the shaking notes.

"All you have to do is see…" God said, voice fading.

There were cracks forming on the whiteness.

"But-but, how can we see?!" Zelia panicked.

"All you have to do is see…" 

The white paradise burst. 

It burst like glass, revealing darkness. Only the yellow orb remained. The trio suddenly was faling and falling throught the darkness. 

"All you have to do is see!" 

Then the orb disappeared, making complete darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: *twitches from pain*

Blue: Gosh…are you okay? You've been doing that for 6 hours…

MP: Yeah. Maybe you should take the bet off.

Kura: HA, HA! YOU'RE IN PAIN!

Everyone: *stare*

Kura: Err…..

MC: Well, you know I won't let down a bet. Especially if it's from Yusuke. That big jerk…

*Yusuke pops out of nowhere*

Yusuke: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

MC: *angry all of a sudden* A big jerk!

Yusuke: Why I-

MC: You torture me and I swear I'll turn you into a ghost again.

Yusuke: *glare*

Kura: Er….yeah….

MC: Anyway, go away Yusuke. 

Yusuke: Ok…AFTER I STEP ON YOUR FOOT! *steps on MysticChaos's foot, HARD*

MC: WHAT THE $@&$#^%#~!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YUSUKE! I SWEAR I WILL!

Everyone: 0_0

MC: That damn bastard….I'll *too violent to continue*

MP: Whoa….0_0;;;

Blue: I think you watched too much Adult Swim….

Kura: Agreed….

MC: I don't *beep* care! And he had to step on my foot that's already in pain! That *beep* *beep*~!!!!

Blue: Yup. She watched too much Adult Swim.

*Hiei comes along*

Hiei: What is with all this yelling?! I can't sleep because of it!

MC: Grr….AH~JUST SHUT UP YOU THREE EYED CRITIN! 

Hiei: What did you say to me?!

MP: Uh, oh….

Blue: Hiei…it's not good to make MysticChaos more annoyed then she is….

Hiei: Yeah?! And she'll do what?! Poke a stick at me?!

MC: *eye twitches*

Kura: To the bomb shelter! 

*BlueFlame, Kura, and MoonPearl run away to a steel house*

MC: You say one more threat at me and I'll-

Hiei: What?! Turn me a baby again?!

MC: ARUGHHH~!!! THAT'S IT HIEI! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! NOW DIE! *starts to kick Hiei, thanks to the training of Tae Kwon Do*

Hiei: ACK! SAVE ME FROM THIS RAPID GIRL! 

MC: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?! OH, NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! BEAM OF INSANITY! *a black beam hits Hiei*

Hiei: MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!! I'M SUGAR-HIGH! AND GUESS WHAT?!

MC: *snaps out of anger* Urk…wrong attack….

Hiei: AND GUESS WHAT?!

MC: W-what?

Hiei: I'm going to sing the Meow Mix song! Then the Barney song! Then a re-mix!

MC: Oh god….what have I done?!

Hiei: I WANT CHICKEN, I WANT LIVER. MEOW MIX, MEOW MIX, PLEASE DELIVER-

MC: *whimper* I had enough of a bad day screwing up in school and get a severe work out at my martial art class! I don't need some stupid demon that sings horribly sing the Meow Mix song!

Hiei: MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW-

MC: God dammit, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Hiei: Want me to sing the barney song?

Everyone (yes, even the others; they came out of the bomb shelter): NO!

Hiei: Ok! I'll sing it! I love you! You love me! We are happy family! With a kiss and hug-

Everyone: *groan*

Blue: Well, that's the end of this chapter. See ya later…if we actually survive this chapter…

Hiei: Now should I sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?

Everyone: PLEASE, HELL NO!

Hiei: Ok! I'll sing it! Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are! Up above the-

Everyone: *whimper* 


	15. Chapter 14: The Ritual

****

Forbidden Skies

MP (MoonPearl): *yawn* MysticChaos does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho 'cause she has only 3 cents- *gets whacked on the head by MysticChaos*

MC (MysticChaos): You don't have to tell about everything!

Kura: How long has Hiei been singing that ridiculous song?

Blue (BlueFlame): I think 1 day and 12 hours. *sleepy*

Everyone: *groan*

Hiei: COME ON EVERYONE! LET'S SING THE BARNEY SONG! 

Everyone: *jumps on Hiei and puts 4 scraps of duck tape on his mouth*

Hiei: *Still humming the 'I Love You' song.*

MP: We REALLY have to get Yami on this one!

MC: I'll get the phone! 

Blue: I'll get the phone book!

MP: I'll get a straight jacket for Hiei!

Kura: I'll get a hammer!

Everyone: *freezes* What for?

Kura: To knock out Hiei!

Everyone: OOOOOh~!!!!!! *goes back to their jobs*

MC: Well, ON WITH THE STORY! *looks at the phone book at BlueFlame brought*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 14: The Ritual (MC: Ooooo~Ahhhh~!!!)

Mariah groaned. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw black. Getting up onto her knees, she noticed that she laid on ash. Disgusted, she dusted herself off and looked around. It was night and the moon was shining a eerie red. Yawning and stretching, she saw that their house was burned down. Immediately, the events from the past hour rushed back into her head, giving her a headache. The last amount of information was jammed into her head. It was when Kyoshi burned their house down. Growing angry, Mariah muttered, "That friggin' bastard…I'll-" Mariah remembered something that she read in the Spell book of Ra. 

I Command Thee,

By The Blood Red Moon,

To Grant Thy Wish,

One Wish,

For All Who Are Under Me,

To Fall.

"_All you have to do is see…_" A voice said in Mariah's head. 

The moon….THE RITUAL OF THE PROPHECY IS BEGINNING!

Mariah quickly woke up her friends, startling them. "Huh? What? Where?" Zelia muttered, half-conscious. Mariah simply hit her on the head and stood up. "Come on! The Ritual is beginning! If the evil guys get their wish, then we're all doomed!" The two other girls perked up. Aure said, "Ok. We all know that the Ritual can't start unless the Four Stars of the Universe stand aligned and-" A sudden light burst from the sky, vaporizing the clouds under it. Then it hit the ground with a large shake some distance off. "Er….ok….we're doomed." Aure whimpered. Zelia stood up next to Mariah and turned around. "We still have a chance! Aure! You can teleport right?" Aure nodded. "Then we could teleport there!"

Aure's face shone with confidence. "I…I think this was what God meant. This is our quest…That's why we are here, in this specific place." Aure hesitated. Zelia and Mariah looked at each other and back at Aure, holding hands, and forming a circle. Mariah looked up at the night sky. "Yeah. I think this is our quest." Then Aure's eyes glowed. In a blink of an eye, they had disappeared. 

Yusuke skidded across the snow, then tripped. Face first. Then he saw Hiei run past him. "HIEI! DON"T!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei suddenly was tossed back, hitting a few pine trees. Kurama helped Yusuke up. "It is impossible, Yusuke, if we hit the Circle head on." he said. Yusuke snapped, "How else are we supposed to get rid of the freakin' thing?"

In front of them was a half glowing red circle, cast by the red moon and now a light from above made a perfect alignment with the circle's rim. The light seemed to serve as a barrier to protect the circle. In it was Leiko muttering spell words, holding the Spell book of Ra. Kuwabara ran forward, holding his Spirit Sword. Then he slashed the sword with incredible strength, ripping the barrier apart! Yusuke cheered, "Kuwabara! Keep doing-KUWABARA!" Kazuma was doing great, if it wasn't for Kyoshi appearing out of nowhere and pelting him with fireballs from the Iron Fan. Collapsing, Kuwabara sunk to the ground, unconscious. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled again. Kurama held him back and said calmly, "At least we know that the barrier cannot hold against spirit attacks very well. Hiei and I will try to weaken it, while you shot your Spirit Wave." Yusuke nodded as the red head ran toward the barrier with a black flash going ahead of him. Yusuke got up and ran to the other side. Kurama took out his Rose Whip and started to strike the light barrier while Hiei was hitting the barrier with the Sword of Darkness Flame. Kyoshi saw this and with just a flick of a hand, sent fireballs at them. The two demons expertly dodged aside, making the fireballs hit the barrier. The light flickered. Leiko stopped chanting and snapped, "CAREFUL!" Kyoshi just hissed at her. 

Suddenly, a beam of blue light flashed behind Kyoshi, hitting the barrier. The light vanished, leaving only the circle. "What the hell happened?!" Leiko panicked. Kyoshi was about to turn around until he was punch hard onto the snow. Yusuke continued to punch Kyoshi. "This is for you kicking our butts," Yusuke muttered, punching Kyoshi's face with spirit energy, "This is for meddling in business that you're stupid enough to get into, this is for the people you murdered, and this is for the girls that you killed!" Kyoshi fell back into the snow, very much in pain. Leiko glared and continued to cast her spell. Kurama yelled, "Yusuke! There isn't much time! Now or never!" Yusuke gave a last punch to Kyoshi and stood up. Yusuke ran forward and threw a Spirit Wave Orb. It simply bounced off. The red circle was finally complete with the moon, stars, and planets all lined up above them. The Prophecy items that was around the circle levitated and rose, flying to the center of the circle above Leiko. They connected together like a puzzle, forming a iron staff with a jade colored orb floating on top of the staff. IT was giving off a slight humming noise. Then the staff glowed, with ancient lettering from the Spell book of Ra swirling inside the staff.

Yusuke shot five spirit orbs, Kurama turned into Yoko Kurama and tried to make his Death Tree eat the weapon (MC: HEY! I couldn't think of anything!), and Hiei summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Before these attacks even touched the circle, it vaporized, turning into smoke. Leiko laughed insanely and shouted with a maniac glint to her eyes, "HA, HA! YOU ARE TOO LATE! THE RITUAL IS COMPLETE! YOUR PETTY ATTACKS CANNOT PHASE THIS CIRCLE NOW! NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER UNTIL THE END OF TIME!" Leiko laughed insanely again, but stopped abruptly when the staff above her stood upright and shot a beam at her. Leiko screamed in agony and disintegrated right before their eyes. Then the staff suddenly burst with light, the humming noise exploding with a mesmerizing, chaotic tune. The planets, the stars, and the red moon passed over the circle, making the red circle disappear, but the staff was still in the air. 

A sudden flash of light appeared by the edge of the clearing. Everyone turned around and then stared. There were three girls, eyes closed, in a circle, holding hands. They seemed familiar…but if they were Aure, Zelia, and Mariah, it couldn't be them. That was exactly the thought that came across the men's heads.

One of the three girl's was in full metal. She had a golden, metal armor, that jingled like a bell. On her back was a shield that had a symbol of a circle and three crescent moon shapes around it, forming a triangle shape. At the girl's side was a gold light saber (MC: Got that from Star Wars!) glowing like the sun. She had golden hair that was tied in a high ponytail and a (make a guess) gold bandana that was around her forehead. The second female had the exact same thing except her hair was short and silver with a silver headdress on her forehead instead of a bandana. The third was totally different then the other two. She had long, white crystal-like hair, a pale, beautiful face with a diamond headdress , a white cloak on with the circle/cresent moon brooch and had WINGS. Translucent, sparkling, wings to be more exact. Then the three girls opened their eyes at the same time. All of them had the eye color that matched their own color. The three suddenly looked at the staff, not even glancing at the men. The trio suddenly had fear written all over their faces. 

"Run, RUN!" the woman in the white commanded, but the silver and golden armored girls were already running toward the staff. The woman looked at the men and said in a strict voice, "Why were you just standing there?! You could have gotten the staff!" Then the woman ran too toward the staff. "That has to be the girls!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama whispered, "It cannot be…" 

Zelia and Mariah was just inches away from the staff when a sudden black shadow appeared below them. Mariah's silver eyes widened and yelled to Zelia. "I'll distract him! Just get the staff!" Zelia nodded and jumped up.

Mariah, without noticing, took out her sword and swung it at the shadow. It receded back, but it curled around her, sucking the life out of Mariah. "Mariah!" Zelia screamed. She was about to dive downward, but Aure stopped her. "Get the staff!" she yelled. Zelia levitated back up. Aure faced the shadow that was killing her friend. Then she cast a long, electric stick. As she hit the shadow, a green, thorned whip also hit the shadow with her. The black thing roared in pain and dropped Mariah. She crawled where Aure was and looked up. There was Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Kurama smiled at both of them, holding the whip. "Welcome back." he said. Aure smiled and attacked again with her friends. 

The shadow was flickering as it power was slowly draining. Then it sensed someone trying to get the staff. Roaring, the shadow ignore it's pain and shot up.

Zelia was almost there…. Just a few more inches…then a black thing was catching up to her. Zelia gasped and inched her arm up. The shadow was now right next to her. Zelia was barely touching the rod…until the shadow fell back and snapped forward. The shadow pushed Zelia off, making a large gash across he whole body. Zelia screamed in pain as she fell onto the ground. She was bleeding heavily. "ZELIA!" Mariah and Are yelled. They ran to their friend's aid, but Zelia didn't pay attention. She was looking upward, with sheer terror. The other's did so too and a horrible thing met their eyes. The shadow had obtained the Staff of the Prophecy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Answering Machine: We are in Seto's Tounament Finals, trapped in a virtual world where there are psycho trying to take our bodies. We will come back to you in a few centuries or so, so leave a message after the beep! *BEEEEEEEP*

MC: *slams down the phone* ARUGH~!!! They aren't home!

Blue: What?! Why?!

MC: They are in Seto's Tounament Finals, trapped in a virtual world where there are psycho trying to take the Yu-Gi-Oh cast bodies.

Blue: Oh.

MP: What do we do NOW?!

Kura: *drool*

MP: Er….Kura?

Kura: *drool* I just remembered that I like Hiei….

MC: Ack! Everyone! Hide Hiei!

Hiei: Murfummmerm~!!! *Translation: Can I sing the ABCs? (He still has the duck tape on his mouth)*

*BlueFlame dumps Hiei on top of the fridge, but Kura takes him back down and glomps him*

Hiei: Merfmrumfurm! *Translation: I am so loved!*

Kura: HIEEEEEIIIIIII~!!!

MC: Too late.

MP: Well, we could think straight now without awkwardly sitting on Hiei so he won't escape. Kura already seems to have done that.

Kura: I love you Hiei!

Hiei: Murfermfummm? *Translation: You do?*

Kura: Yes I dooooo~!!!!

Everyone: *barfs*

MC: Too….cute…..

MP: Too…happy….

Blue: Hiei……actually…smiling….

Everyone: *barfs again*

MC: I got an idea right after I puked! *poofs a spell book*

MP and Blue: *backs away*

*MysticChaos says a spell, but since she sucks at it so much, she screws up and turn MoonPearl, BlueFlame, and herself into CATS! MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!*

Hiei: *somehow got the duck tape off his mouth and grabs MysticChaos and BlueFlame by the neck. MoonPearl ran away* YOU MUST SING THE MEOW MIX SONG WITH ME!

MC and Blue: NO! HELL NO!

Hiei: DO IT OR I'LL SING THE BARNEY AND THE MEOW MIX RE-MIX!

Blue: *hiss* This is all your fault MysticChaos!

MC: *scratches BlueFlame* AHHH~JUST SHUT UP!

Hiei: MEOW MIX, NOW!

MC and Blue: *hiss* I want chicken. I want liver. Meow Mix, Meow Mix please deliver…. *grumble*

Hiei and Kura: MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! 

MC and Blue: *mauls Hiei's face* REOW!

Hiei: AHHHHH~!!!! THEY HAVE ACID ON THEIR CLAWS~!!!! *jumps around*

MC: Grr…..

Blue: When I get out of this cat form, I'm going to kill him….

MC: Yes….that was so humiliating….

Kura: *grabs MysticChaos's and BlueFlame's tail* YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HIEI! IN THE CAGE YOU GO!

*MysticChaos and BlueFlame is tossed in a cage.*

MC and Blue: WHAT THE *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*~!!!!!!

Blue: *starts to have a tantrum* THIS IS SO DAMN HUMILIATING~!!!!!

MC: -_-;;; Well, that's the end of this chapter and the last one is coming up on the 15th chappy….

Blue: REVIEW THE DAMN STORY~!!!! ARUGHHHH~!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIEI AND KURA~!!!! YOU HEAR THAT KURA?! I'M GOING TO KILLY YOU~!!!!!

MC: 0_o;;;; 


	16. Chapter 15: The Last Goodbye

****

Forbidden Skies

MC (MysticChaos): I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any other brands that I might've said about and I'm doing this because MoonPearl isn't suffering with the rest of us!

Blue (BlueFlame): YEAH! MoonPearl ditched us! I hope you're on someone else's plate you stupid- *hack* hairball….

MC: -_- As you know, we're still cats….

Blue: BECAUSE OF HER! *points at MysticChaos*

MC: …

Blue: AND KURA HAS JOINED FORCES WITH THE PSYCHO HIEI! TRAAAAIIIITOOOOOORRRRRR~!!!!

MC: ….You could shut up now.

Blue: Oh. Ok. *sits down calmly*

MC: *rolls eyes* As you know, this is the last chapter of Forbidden Skies. That's it. No more sequels. That is why I'm going to ask a few questions that a couple of you asked. 

Blue: Can I help?

MC: Yeah. Anyway-

Kura: I love you Hiei~!!!! *hugs Hiei*

MC: ….Er….. Yeah. And I forgot to mention that Hiei is still insane. Anyway-

Blue: *SNORRRRE*

MC: …..Asleep already. A new record. Anyway, Why is this chapter called Forbidden Skies? Well, I actually intended to be Forbidden Love, but that sounded too lame. Soooo, I put Forbidden Skies because, the three girls, Zelia, Mariah, and Aure came from the sky and is forbidden to do so, but was forced to. Got it?

Kura: Uh…..

MC: Guess not. Well, why do I make Hiei the only crazy one in this fanfic?

Hiei: WHY?~?

MC: Ow…my ears…Because Hiei always act so tough on the show and is considered very humorous if he turned crazy. Am I right?

Hiei: NOOOOOO~!!!

MC: ……..Just….go away.

Hiei: NOOOOO~!!!

MC: -_-;;;

*Suddenly MoonPearl in her human form comes out of nowhere, dragging Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh*

MP (MoonPearl): Dum, dum, dum, dum~!!!! MoonPearl to the rescue!

Yami: Oh brother….

MC and Blue: MoonPearl!

MP: Yami! Turn my friends back!

Yami: Sure…. *chants spell and black smoke comes out*

MC: Ow….my head.

Blue: That was a bad idea trying to turn back in the cage…

Hiei: Huh? What? Who…AHHH~~!!! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID NINGEN!

Kura: -_- I'm so unloved….

Yami: NOW can I go back to my show?

MP: Yup! *kicks Yami out* 

Yami: OWWWWW~!!!!

MP: I never liked him…

Hiei: *sees MysticChaos* HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME INSANE AND HUMILIATE MYSELF! ESPECIALLY MAKE ME BE TOUCHED BY THAT RIDICULOUS GIRL!

Kura: TT_TT *sob, sob*

MC: Not my prob.

Hiei: OH YES IT IS! NOW DIEEEEE~!!! *chases MysticChaos with his katana*

MC: 0_0;;; Er….I'll be right back…. *runs away*

Hiei: COME BACK HERE YOU EVIL AUTHORESS~!!!!

Kura: Come back Hiei~!!!!!!

Blue and MP: *looks at each other* Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *looks evilly at Kura*

Kura: 0_0 Help…me…. 

*Kura attempts to run away, but is caught by BlueFlame and MoonPearl*

MP: NOW YOU SHALL BE TORTURED FOR MAKING MY FRIENDS SUFFER! *stomps on Kura*

Blue: YEAH! YOU SHALL DIEEEEEEE~!!! HEAR ME?! DIEEEEEEEE~!!!! *stomps on Kura*

MP: 0_o;;; What the hell….

Kura: I'm sorry~!!!! I was just sugar-high~!!! WAHHHHHH~!!! *sob, sob* I'm so unloved…

(Author's Note: The italics mean flashback ok? Ok! ^_^)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 15: Last Goodbye 

The shadow grew larger and larger in size, until it turned into a giant, with human features. The shadow was looking over himself. He had a black skin, red eyes, gray hair, large claws, was wearing a black cloak, and had pointed white teeth. In his hands was the staff that seemed like a little toothpick compared to the black giant. "Puny mortals," it said in a booming, deep voice, "Did you actually think you could stop me, the all-powerful King of the Darkness, the Devil, Satan? You couldn't even stop me if you even tried. Now, thanks to you, I will have my wish, and rule all three worlds, and beyond! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA~!!!!" With this, the black giant looked at Aure. Aure's eyes grew wide. "No! You can't possibly rule our world! You are just a fantasy character!" she yelled. 

"Did you actually believe that? HA, HA~!!! FOOL!" it simply responded. 

Behind them, Kyoshi stood up, and shouted, "If you didn't need our help, then what happened to Leiko?" The giant laughed again. "She was this little staff's sacrifice or did you not know?" 

"Sacrifice?!" everyone yelled. 

"Yes, sacrifice, " the devil said, "Actually, Leiko AND Rando was my little pawn in this little game. So were you Kyoshi. I needed someone to gather information on you three girls. I knew Rando was the one for the job, so I hired him and I knew he was going to be killed. But I got the information that I needed. Why I needed information on you 3 whores? Because you three were the only ones that could stop me."

Zelia just stared and whispered, "We…had the power to stop you?" But the devil did not listen. 

"Then I needed two people to get the items I needed. That was were my pathetic daughter and you, Kyoshi, came in, believing that you'll obtain power and freedom. Leiko was needed for the sacrifice as I said before. Without human sacrifice, the staff of the Prophecy cannot cast a single spell. After that, you are quite useless now, Kyoshi."

Kyoshi's eyes burned with anger. "YOU MONSTER! Trying to have all the power to yourself, and deceiving your own daughter…US! YOU FILTHY, STUPID, THICK-HEADED-" "ENOUGH!" the black monster shouted. Then he pointed his clawed finger at him. Suddenly lightning came out of it, electrocuting Kyoshi. He was still.

"Kyoshi!" Aure screamed. Aure was about to come to Kyoshi's side, but as she took a step forward, a light barrier flashed before her, burning the edge of her cloak. Gasping, Aure fell back, caught by Mariah. Kurama saw this and blindly ran forward, but a psychic energy pushed him back. "KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled. He looked at Kurama and saw him flicker back into the normal Suiichi Minamano Kurama. Yusuke looked up, angry. Spirit energy rising, Yusuke powered up for his Spirit Wave as Hiei ran forward with all his speed. The giant rolled his eyes in impatience and grumbled, "I have no time for you weaklings." Then he caught Hiei easily, absorbed Yusuke's spirit power, and slapped him away, knocking him out. The giant looked down at Hiei. Smiling evilly, the giant squeezed Hiei. Kuwabara was coming to his senses, but the devil stepped on him by " accident" (MC: Ahem…Kuwabara isn't much of a character in my story is he?). 

"HIEI!" Aure screamed. She was about to take a step, but Zelia held Aure down. The Devil continued to squeeze Hiei. Then he got bored and casually tossed him at Yusuke. "Now, back to business." the giant muttered. He turned around, looking down at the three, trapped, girls. Smiling, his evil smile, he asked, "Do you know why I want to kill you three so badly?" They just glared at him.

"Well, do you know how I was sent to hell in the first place?" the ugly giant asked again. Despite Mariah's curiosity, she replied, "Why?"

"Because, before you three reincarnated of course, sent me there. Do you know why you have that crescent symbol on your backs? That represents your fellowship. The Three Warriors of the Light it is said. The power that rivaled the gods themselves. YOU were the only ones that could stop me. YOU were the ones who stood in my way. YOU were the ones that banished me to hell to suffer. But now it is my turn. You cannot stop me now." 

Mariah yelled, "So you were the one that sent that letter! You were the Port Keeper that sent us in the Yu-Yu Hakusho world in the first place! And what makes you so sure you can beat us again?!"

"Because you don't know anything about your powers! And good job in guessing that I sent you here in the first place." he responded. That got them there. Then Aure started to glow. Zelia and Mariah turned to their friend. "Aure…Are you alright?" Zelia asked. Aure slowly looked up. Her eyes were shimmering with a red fire. Then she held up her hand. "You wanna bet?" Aure said quietly. Then a blue-white beam came from her hand, destroying the barrier and hitting the devil head on. "ARUGGHHH~!!!" the giant shouted. It stumbled back a step and gave a vicious glare. Aure stood up slowly. "And the battle begins…"

Aure took out a long white staff that she conjured out of thin air. "ZENTOS!" she shouted, and a burst of light shot from it, hitting the giant's hand, making it drop the Staff of the Prophecy. Zelia stood up and felt a surge of energy. Running forward with incredible speed, Zelia was about to grab the Staff, but the devil suddenly swung his claws at her. Zelia blocked with her shield and at the corner of her eye, she saw Mariah grab the Staff. The devil saw this (MC: My gosh…just call the stupid demon Satan!) and swung Mariah and Zelia off their feet, but they still had the staff. "I wish-" Mariah started holding the staff high, but Satan stepped on her. Aure shouted again, "TELOMANA!" This time three fireball shot from it, burning Satan. Satan was moaning in pain. Mariah shouted to Aure, "CATCH!" She tossed the Staff. Aure jumped up, but Satan swung her off and caught it. "I wish-" he said, but Zelia stabbed, with her light saber, on Satan's foot. Satan dropped the Staff and sent out a black lightning. Zelia dodged it and continued to slash at Satan's foot at where he was steeping on Mariah. As for Mariah, she was sticking in her silver, ninja stars. Aure grabbed the Staff and held it high. "I wish, I summon thee, that this demon will be…" The Staff began to glow. "NOOOO~!!!" Satan yelled. He stepped off Mariah and shot a burst of black beams at Aure. All of them shot her. Aure screamed in pain as she threw the Staff at Mariah.

"Mariah caught it and as she was running away, she said the same words as Aure, but was stopped again when Satan conjured up strange black demons from the ground. They attacked Mariah, biting on her skin. Mariah threw the Staff at Zelia as she kicked off these demons. Unfortunately, Zelia was also having problems. The demons was attacking her, beating her. So, one of the demon jumped up, grabbed the staff and ran away toward Satan. Zelia stabbed at the demons. The black creatures was scared off as they backed away. Then Zelia ran at the little black demon, grabbing the staff from him. Mariah powered up with a burst of energy, so it blew up the demons from her body. The demons squeaked in fear and ran off. "I wish, I summon thee-" Zelia chanted. Satan threw down a severely injured Aure and grabbed Zelia, choking her. Zelia dropped the staff and Mariah caught it, but she was electrocuted. Mariah slowly fell down into the snow and didn't seem to be breathing anymore. Then a light rose from her chest and engulfed her. She had suddenly disappeared "MARIAH!" Zelia screamed, but shrieked as Satan cracked her rib cage. Satan picked up the staff, but released it as Aure shot a combination of Fire, Water, and Thunder beams. This took great effect on Satan for it burned his whole back. Satan fell down onto his knees. He turned his head sharply around. Irritated, Satan raised his arm and summoned, "Dragon of Hell's Deep!" A black, smoke-like body dragon came up from the ground and lunged itself at Aure. Aure held her ground and tried to stop it with her psychic abilities, but failed. The dragon went straight through her. 

Aure gasped and she fell down, unable to move. "AURE! NOOO~!!!" Zelia sobbed. Then Satan turned to her. He grinned, "One more cockroach left…" Then he raised Zelia high and slammed her onto the ground several times until she couldn't breathe, move, or scream again. Then another light burst from her chest and engulfed her too, Zelia disappearing. Satan grinned in satisfaction, grabbed the Staff and stood up, painfully, to his full height. Satan looked down at his work. The Tentei had fallen and the Three Warriors of the Light have died. Nothing could stop him now. "I wish, I summon thee that I will gain immortal, unspeakable power…" 

Aure opened her rainbow eyes. Looking up, she saw her friends, dead, and Satan wishing he was the most powerful man in the universe. She laid her head back onto the snow. There was no hope for anyone now….

Aure opened her eyes again. Satan had stopped summoning and let out a roar of anger. Aure looked up again. Her eyes widened. There, running towards her was Kyoshi, with the Staff of the Prophecy! Aure got up and hoped for the best. 

Satan wasn't going to lose so easily like that! Satan summoned the Dragon of Hell's Deep…except he summoned TWO of them and commanded them kill Kyoshi and Aure before they got the staff. 

Aure held her arms in front of her as Kyoshi ran toward her. Aure saw the two smoke-like dragons after Kyoshi and shouted fearfully, "WATCH OUT!" Kyoshi took a great leap and stopped in front of Aure. Turning around, he faced the dragons. "NO, KYOSHI!" Aure yelled. Then he screamed in pain as he took on both dragons. Kyoshi fell backwards, Aure catching him. 

Aure set Kyoshi's head onto her lap, holding Kyoshi's hand that was holding the Staff of the Prophecy. Aure cried crystal-like tears as she cradled Kyoshi's head. He gasped, "Sorry for trying to kill you…sorry for betraying you…sorry for everything, Aure…" Aure shook her head. "No, no. I should be the one saying sorry…I could've stopped you from turning this way…but I thought you were going to be fine…." 

Kyoshi took a shuddered breath and winced at the hole on his stomach. "Take this staff, and destroy it, Aure. It is part of Satan and if you destroy this, you'll destroy him….but of course, you can't really destroy evil-" Kyoshi flinched. Aure was about to say something, but Kyoshi continued, "I thank you, Aure. For showing me what loyalty, friendship and…and what love is about. Thank you for allowing me to go back to my ordinary life at the real Earth without any regrets….thank you, Aure…" Then Kyoshi took one last, shuddered breath and a bright light surrounded him. Then Kyoshi disappeared, leaving Aure empty-handed and holding the Staff of the Prophecy. 

Kurama's body ached as he tried to get up. Looking around, he noticed that the snow ran with blood, his friends, that huge black giant, and Aure. The only think missing was Zelia, Mariah, and Kyoshi. Then Kurama saw Aure slowly stand up. He gasped. He knew what Aure was going to do next.

Satan had no power left. That last attack drained him last of his energy. Looking fearfully at Aure, Satan knew he was going to lose again.

Aure stood up, holding the Staff tightly. "I am drained on my last force and do not have the power to destroy this Staff myself, but…." Aure looked at Kurama, "I can allow another person to destroy it, but I must kill myself in the process to do so since I must hold the Staff for it to be destroyed." Kurama shook his head. "No! I will not kill you, Aure!" He shouted. Aure telepathically snapped, "YOU MUST! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR MOTHER, OR EVEN YOUR OWN HANDS EVER AGAIN! DO IT KURAMA!" Kurama was shocked that such a voice came from Aure. Aure glared at him, then her gaze softened. "Because you are the only one that can do this." she whispered. Kurama gazed at Aure's face one last time. Then he got up. Summoning his Rose Whip, one tear went down his face. Then he looked up, and threw a necklace at Aure. She caught it and smiled. It was her necklace with the black tear gem and a crystal rose petal. "I'll remember you always, Aure!" Kurama shouted. Aure gave him a smile. Then she held the staff in front of her and closed her eyes, the necklace around her neck. Kurama raised his whip. Satan reached out his arm and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO~!!! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" Kurama closed his eyes as more tears went down his face. Then he yelled, "ROSE WHIP LASH!" 

Aure felt a stinging pain as it hit her body, but it lasted only a short while. She felt the Staff of the Prophecy turn into ashes, and a slight wind as Satan turned into flames and burst, spreading into white doves…the very thing that he despised. Peace. Aure then felt a warm glow spreading throughout her body. Her chest then exploded with rainbow light, turning into strips of silk. Tying around her glowing body, it tightened and with it, Aure disappeared. Smiling, she thought, "And now, our quest is now complete…"

****

4 years later….

"ACK~!!!! I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE~!!!" a young woman with a long, black, braided hair and rainbow eyes whined, hopping up and down , trying to put on her shoes. Then the girl hastily tied a necklace, with a tear drop gem and a crystal petal pendants on it, around her neck. Then her mother, still in her apron, ran through the living room quickly handing her box lunch (MC: No, it's not a lunch box. It's one of those Japanese lunch boxes. Get what I mean now?). "Are you alright Aure? Did you remember to bring everything?" her mother asked. Aure turned around, a bit messed up. Her mother analyzed her and gave a nod of approval. Then the girl hugged her mother, whispering good bye, and ran out to join her two loyal friends, Zelia and Mariah. 

"What took you so long?" a young woman that had the hair of a dirty blonde and emerald eyes said, looking at Aure. She sighed and poked Mariah gently in the ribs. "Because _/_ was busy while SOMEONE kept calling me on the phone!"

Another woman laughed, her red hair shaking in the sunlight. She looked at Mariah with mischievous, golden eyes. Then she cooed, "Did wittle Mariah wanted to show off about her wittle boyfriend?" Mariah hit her backpack at the woman's head and shouted, blushing, "JOEY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Aure chuckled and responded, "Oh, then what was the point in you talking to me last night?" 

"AURE~!!!!"

Zelia and Aure laughed and exchanged looks. It was no mystery that Mariah was beginning to have a long relationship with the man that Aure had set Mariah up with. Then the girls fell silent. "You know….this was almost the exact same conversation that we had almost 5 years ago when we first…well…you know." Zelia said, waving her hand around. Mariah nodded. 

"Oh, um, how's Kyoshi?" Zelia asked. Mariah looked cautiously at Aure. She simply smiled and her face grew red a bit.

_It was around 2 years after their last visit to the Yu-Yu Hakusho world, when Aure remembered to get a present for Zelia's surprise party after receiving a letter that she had been accepted into the collage she signed up for. Excited, Aure ran to the store and bought a back pack and pencil case set (_MC: Yes, I know, lame gift but I couldn't think of anything_). Getting out of the store, she ran out and set out for home. Unfortunately, she had tripped over a hidden root, and ended up sliding down a hill. Aure her back. "My gosh….thanks to my training with Genkai, I'm not as fragile as I used to be…" Aure groaned. Then she heard a male voice behind her. "Are you alright miss?" Aure huffed in frustration and collected her fallen gifts for Zelia. Getting up, she dusted herself off and turned around. "Thank you for asking and I will-" Aure started, but when she looked up at the man, she gasped and fell down again. "Hello. Didn't expect me did you?" Kyoshi smiled feebly, wearing a uniform from the nearby high schools. Aure suddenly stood up and slapped him. Kyoshi stumbled back a little and blinked at Aure, holding his red cheek. "THAT was for sacrificing yourself to those wretched dragons when I strictly told you not to!" Kyoshi just stared at her. Then he started to laugh. "Oh, THAT!" he choked. Aure frowned. "What do you mean, THAT?!" _

"I thought you didn't trust me! I thought you still hated me!" Kyoshi gasped, growing short of air since he was laughing so hard.

"Oh. THAT…Um, well, of course not…but don't think I trust you anymore then I trusted you back then!" Aure stuttered. Then she turned her heel and walked up the hill. Before she could even take a step though, Kyoshi's arms went around Aure's waist and held her close to him, her back against his chest. Aure blushed, but did not move away from his grasp. Kyoshi whispered in her ear, "You did miss me though, right?" Aure looked up, gazing into Kyoshi same opal blue eyes. "No," she started, "I knew you would find me Kyoshi. So why should I miss a person when one is going to see the other again?" Kyoshi smiled and snuggled his head next to hers. 

"Kyoshi?" Aure asked, holding his hand as the two was walking toward Zelia's house. "Yes?" he replied.

"Why…was the Port Keeper…ah…I mean Satan destroyed when the Staff of the Prophecy was destroyed?"

"Well, the king of the Darkness was strongly part of the Staff since it was made to destroy him. And since it was part of him, and it was destroyed, it also destroyed part of Satan."

"So he wasn't destroyed?"

"Not exactly, but don't worry, Aure. He won't be coming out of Hell anytime soon."

"But he WILL come out again."

"….Yes, but by that time, there will be no Earth to rule."

"Oh. What about the team? I know you lingered around until a few months after I left the Yu-Yu Hakusho world."

"Ah. Nothing escapes your eyes, does it? They got over what happened, though still in progress through the nostalgic-ness. Everyone knew, you three girls had to go back to your own dimension eventually. Kurama, hmm…well, to put it straight, he was sad, but happy knowing that you came back safely as I possessed Kuwabara for awhile, thanks to Boton, to tell that you were alright. Whew. Thank the god that I was in Kuwabara's body. If I wasn't, I'd swear they'll kill me right there."

"I see, but there's more to that, right?" 

Kyoshi's face turned red. 

"Ah….Um…Kurama knew that you'll only accept him as a good friend. So…he wished that someone will…er… 'protect' you for him."

Aure laughed.

"Kurama said that?!"

"Yes."

"I thought I'd never live to see the day when Kurama actually asked you a favor!"

"Hmph. Did he have a choice?"

"Ah. I still see that you haven't changed a bit, Kyoshi!"

"WHAT?! I changed so!"

"Really?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, AURE!" (MC: Please, no dirty ideas people. Don't need sickos in my story._)_

Aure nodded. "Yes. He's okay." Mariah sniggered, "Yeah! Especially when he got the response when you said you liked him!" Aure frowned and poked Mariah hard on the ribs. Mariah shouted out in pain and glared playfully at Aure. Zelia laughed suddenly. Surprised, Aure and Mariah looked at Zelia. "Remember the time when I first saw Kyoshi again at my surprise party?" Zelia chuckled.

Aure laughed too and said, "Yes! I'll never forget that! You started to beat him up…right after Mariah started to torture him!" The trio shrieked with laughter. "Oh, oh! Remember the time when we first met Kyoshi at the Yu-Yu Hakusho world?" Mariah included. Zelia nodded with a wide smile and copied Kyoshi's face, yelling, "WHAT IS THAT BLASTED LIQUID?!" They screamed with laughter again. 

After they finished laughing, Aure wiped away a tear and smiled, "Ah…this brings back happy memories…" Zelia then said wisely, "I think…it was good that stupid demon, Satan, sent us to the Yu-Yu Hakusho world. I mean, without it, it wouldn't given us a chance to be in another scenario instead of leading boring lives. I think it made us a bit braver and wiser, no doubt stronger, then we'll ever be if we didn't go in the first place." The other two girls simply nodded and walked on together, in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

Then the trio passed some collage school students (senior), cooing over the Yu-Yu Hakusho comic books, drooling over the YYH cast. Aure shook her head, hiding a smile. Then one of the fan girls saw this and angrily shouted, "At least WE have someone that we like. Unlike you freshmen, who don't know the meaning of love yet!" "Yeah!" started another, "It's not like you know them! We know EVERYTHING about them!" 

The three girls gave each other looks and started to laugh (MC: *sigh* STOP LAUGHING WILL YA?! DON'T YOU GET BORED?!--MP: …What are you talking about?! You're the one that's writing the story.--MC: Oh… really?--MP: -_-;;;). Zelia shouted, "Oh yeah?! My black haired friend over here had a specific red-head after her!" "Yeah! And we know just more then birth dates and what they're hobbies are! We've been to their houses!" Mariah yelled. The girls burst into laughter, leaving the seniors behind, confused. 

"Gosh that was a good laugh." Aure smiled. Zelia nodded and Mariah was still laughing. "It's nice to know that we could laugh about our adventures now in the YYH world." Zelia sighed. 

"Agreed. I think we had enough Yu-Yu Hakusho for a lifetime!" Aure chuckled. Silence again. Then there were three separate roads, leading to different collages. "Well, see ya later!" Zelia said, walking off the right road. Mariah patted Aure on the shoulder and went to the one on the left. Aure took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm on my way to a new adventure!" Then she walked forward, attending to her collage, freshman year.

**__**

FIN

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MC: WAHOOOOO~!!! I'M FINISHED! THREE CHEERS FOR THE STORY!

Everyone: HIP, HIP, HOORAY! HIP, HIP, HOORAY! HIP, HIP, HOORAY~!!!

Kura: No more boring story!

MC: -_-

Blue: No more review things to say!

MP: No more disclaimer!

Kurama and Hiei: NO MORE SUFFERING!

Kura: *glomps both of them…don't know how, but she does.*

Kurama and Hiei: -_-

MC: Sorry, have to wait until this chapter ends…that reminds me….

*Kyoshi and Aure poof in*

Kyoshi: *points at Kurama* HA! I TOLD YOU SHE LIKES ME!

Aure: 0_o;;;

Kurama: *goes to a dark corner* *sniff, sniff*

MC: Ah, just leave him there. Anyway, I'd like to thank all your reviewers for reviewing to me! And for a bonus, I'll include a friend of mine that has been a loyal reviewer throughout this whole story! CANDY-LOVER…or something like that….just call her CL!

CL: HEY!

Everyone: Hello!

Hiei: So you're the crazy one that makes MysticChaos continue her stories!

CL: *twitch* Who you calling crazy?

Hiei: Hmm. Who else…YOU!

CL: *starts to attack Hiei*

Kurama: How many…er…mentally challenged friends do you have? 0_o;;;

MC: A lot.

Kurama: That explains everything. 

CL: *suddenly stops torturing Hiei and glomps him* My wittle Hiei~!!! Don't make me mad! I have to hurt you and I don't want to do that~!!!

Hiei: *sniff*

Blue: Liar.

CL: WHAT'D YOU SAY?!

Blue: Er….

Kyoshi: Well, I'll be going somewhere with my precious Aure~!!! *runs away with her*

Aure: ^_^;;;;

Kurama: NOOOOOO~!!! AURE~!!!! *sob, sob*

MC: Ah…poor Kurama. Well, everyone can't have a happy ending. Hmm…did I forget anything?

MP: Maybe you could tell them what your next story will be?

MC: Oh yeah! Well, the next one is for Rurouni Kenshin fans. It'll probably be called The Forgotten Era. So look out for it!

Kura: Do we have to be in your fanfic again? *worried*

MC: NOPE!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!!

MC: Except for you Kura.

Kura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!

Kura: *sob* YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN! *runs away*

MC: Er…ok……Well, that's the end of this little story-

CL: LITTLE?! THIS WAS 15 CHAPTERS LONG AND 87 PAGES! YOU CALL THAT LITTLE?!

MC: Er……You ate lollipops again didn't you?

CL: YEAH! AND I WANNA BEAT SOMEONE UP!

Everyone: *backs away*

CL: YOU! *points at BlueFlame* YOU HAVE GIVEN ME 'THE LOOK' EVER SINCE I CAME IN! YOU SHALL SUFFER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!

Blue: Uh….I should say this before I run away. You now have the option not to review. But review if you can. And if you don't….I SHALL KILL YOU~!!!! *runs away*

CL: COME BACK HERE VICTIM! I NEED TO KILLY YOU! *chases after her* 

MC: Well….er…how many people are left Kurama?

Kurama: I think…. *counts* Only MoonPearl, you, Hiei, and I are here-

*Candy-Lover suddenly runs back, picks up Hiei and runs away*

Kurama: Uh….make that 3.

MP: I wanna eat ice cream. *poofs away*

Kurama: ….2.….great. I'm stuck with the core of the mental people.

MC: ….Ahem. Ok…..so much for an ending…..Well, Kurama and I are the only one here so I guess we have to say good bye ourselves!

Kurama: Well, GOOD BYE!

MC: Hey! I was suppose to do it with you!

Kurama: Too bad.

MC: Grr….. SHAVE YOUR HAIR OFF! *holds up a electric razor* 

Kurama: NOOOOO~!!! NOT MY HAIR~!!!! *runs away*

MC: MWAHAHAHAHA~!!!! *turns normal* Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and review, even though it's the end of the story! Now, where was I….

MP: *poofs back eating ice cream* You were about to shave Kurama's hair off. *poofs away*

MC: Oh yeah! COME BACK HERE KURAMA! YOU NEED A HAIRCUT! (And I'm not joking on that…).


End file.
